


The Essence of Christmas

by FOREVER_SHERLOCKED



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Cookies, Christmas Eve, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Music, Christmas Party, Christmas Presents, Christmas Tree, Christmas at 221B Baker Street, Cute Rosamund Mary "Rosie" Watson, Established Sherlock Holmes/Molly Hooper, F/M, First Christmas, Ghost Mark Hooper, Ghost Mary Watson, Ghost Victor Trevor, Ghosts of Christmas, Matthew Hooper - Freeform, Molly Hooper's House, Sherlock Holmes Has Feelings, Sherlock Holmes/Molly Hooper Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:34:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 26
Words: 37,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27816142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FOREVER_SHERLOCKED/pseuds/FOREVER_SHERLOCKED
Summary: One story (chapter w/prompt) a day, nearly every day of December in the lives of Sherlolly and the Baker Street Squad.Created for the 2020 Advent Challenge! <3
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes & Molly Hooper, Sherlock Holmes/Molly Hooper
Comments: 6
Kudos: 55
Collections: 2020 Advent Ficlet Challenge





	1. 'Tis The Season

Molly huffs in the cold, frosty December air as she heads to the little convenience store at the end of her block. She was determined to make the best damn sugar cookies her friends have ever eaten for Sherlock’s annual Christmas Eve party, until she had run out of eggs, of all things. This year it will be different. Sherlock has changed in dozens of ways, become more human, more considerate and they had even started dating recently. It wasn’t just something that was on a whim, no way, not with Sherlock. It involved planning, communication, rules, safety measures, and other codes that normal couples don’t have to deal with, but it’s going perfectly because it’s them.

She smiles, thinking of how far they have come and how lovely being in a relationship with him has actually been. He’s been doing great with checking in, planning dates, leaving her cute notes or a single flower on her desk at work, and saying thank you when she assists with a case. Also, despite what he may say about loathing the Christmas season, she knows he’s fibbing. Sherlock has been in an even more pleasant mood since December had come around and she had mentioned Christmas this year. Knowing she is usually alone, he was more than happy to ask her to stay over that entire week to help him prepare for the party, and well...just because he enjoys her company.

Molly thinks back to when they began sleeping over at one another’s homes. It was a bit awkward at first, but after that first night they both found that they sleep just a little better in each other’s arms than they do alone. Years ago she never would have imagined that her love for him would ever be reciprocated, and she had tried with all her might to give up the thought that it could happen when she attempted to move on with Tom, but that was a disaster. Then she began noticing little changes in the way Sherlock acted towards her or treated her. He regarded her a bit more highly, not just as a professional, but as a friend and a confidante that he had always known he could go to when he had something pressing or feelings related on his mind.

Then after Sherrinford, everything had been out in the open, emotions running high and things just...came to their peak. After their multi-emotion argument (well, she did most of the yelling and crying, but he cried too), they had cooled off, had a formal discussion and once he was adamant that he would never let anything hurt her again, not even himself, she had decided to pursue a relationship with him to see if their mutual feelings could lead to something affirming.

And now it’s their first Christmas together as a couple. Their friends were a bit shocked a few months ago when they had told them the news. John especially, but they had all been happy for them and accepted that this was real, and not one of Sherlock’s cruel jokes. Molly can’t exactly blame them for jumping to that conclusion first though, with their odd history and the fact that he had played that cruel false relationship trick with Janine. However, Sherlock convinced them that he was not that kind of man anymore; at least not with his friends, and especially not Molly, with whom he had already hurt so much in the past, and who had been there for him through every life and death situation he had needed her.

Entering the little shop, she slips her gloves off and stuffs them into her pocket, making her way to the eggs. A nostalgic smile crosses her face as “Deck The Halls” comes on the radio within the store. Her father used to sing this song with her and her brother when they were young and he was alive as they decorated the Christmas tree and their little house. Picking up her eggs, she turns around and bumps into a man.

“Oh! I’m so sorry, I didn’t see y-…Sherlock??”

Sherlock grins and clamps his hands gently around hers, steadying the egg carton, then leans down, pecking her lips. “Molly, it’s absolutely freezing, what are you doing out and about, I thought you were going to perfect your cookie recipe?”

Molly chuckles and rolls her eyes. “I was until I ran out of eggs. It’s only a block, and it would’ve taken forever to find parking with the mounds of snow blocking some of the corner spots. “What are /you/ doing here? You’re not exactly close to Baker Street.”

“I was bored and...” he trails off.

“And?”, she questions, raising an eyebrow.

“And I may have...pinged your phone.”

Molly gapes and hits his arm playfully. “Sherlock, you promised!”

“I know, I know I promised you deserved the privacy and I wouldn’t check often but I was bored and I wondered if you had finished the cookies yet, and I was going to surprise you and come over but I saw that you were walking, presumably here and I caught up with you. Please don’t be mad”, he rambles quickly.

Molly sighs and smiles cutely. “Alright, you get a pass this time because you were trying to be a good boyfriend.”

Sherlock smiles, crinkling his nose. “Do we /have/ to use that word? It seems so…juvenile.”

“Well there’s not many other words that sound normal to use, but feel free to choose one.” Molly walks beside him, headed to the checkout line after grabbing some more ingredients for cookies so she doesn’t run out again.

“True. I suppose you could use beau if you wanted.”

“I’ll try to remember that”, she chuckles, going around and collecting ingredients, carrying an armful of items.

“Molly”, he rolls his eyes, taking a few things from her. “You do know they have baskets, right?”

She blushes and bites her lip. “Yes, I didn’t intend to get this much but then I figured I may as well while I’m here, and I didn’t want to put everything down to go back and get one, sue me.”

Sherlock chuckles and goes to the checkout with her, placing the items on the belt. “I can get this, if you want. Being a good /beau/ and all...”

“Sherlock, we’ve been over this. Being a good one doesn’t mean paying for all of my things. I’m a big girl, I make my own money and I can pay for my own stuff. It’s nice of you to offer though.”

He nods. “Understandable.”

Molly slips her gloves on and picks up a bag once she has paid. Sherlock picks up the other and walks with her to the exit. She leans her head on his arm for a moment and looks up at him. “I don’t mean to be harsh about it, I hope it didn’t come off that way. I think it’s very sweet and chivalrous when you pay for our dates, and I enjoy that side of you a lot. It’s just that groceries, and clothes, and other things that I buy myself isn’t your responsibility. I love you, but I’m independent as well. Plus...I-I do make a lot more than you. I hate talking about money, but we’re in a relationship and I like knowing that I can be honest with you.”

“No, no I completely understand. I’m still...new at this. I’m seeing what the boundaries are and learning as I go, and I’m glad when you give clear cut ones. It takes the guesswork out of it, and I can spend more time focusing on spending time with you instead of being afraid to do something wrong. Also, I do know you make a lot more than me. I’m not sure if I particularly want to know how much, but it doesn’t matter. I’ve always known how utterly impressive you are. You have to be the best to be in the position that you have, in such a renowned hospital. I’m beyond proud of you for getting where you are.”

They walk out of the store and see the Salvation Army bucket, and the old man ringing the bell in the freezing cold to gather donations. Molly blushes at Sherlock’s compliments, and then watches as he takes seventy-five quid from his wallet and places it in the bucket, the old man’s eyes bulging and tearing up at the large donation and thanking him over and over. Sherlock nods and smiles, returning to Molly who is looking at him in awe.

“What?”

“Nothing that...that was so amazing of you. Makes my donation seem small”, she says, dropping in half the amount that he did as they pass; it’s all she has that isn’t within her debit card.

“No donation is truly too small, because you’re still giving to those in need.”

Molly grins and nods. “I agree. I’ve just never seen you so...apt to converse with people like that. Y’know, you usually ignore vendors and such.”

“Mhh well, ‘Tis the season, hm?”

“Absolutely”, she replies and grins as they walk back to her house.

Molly and Sherlock spend the remainder of the night perfecting Molly’s cookie recipe, both ending up covered in flour from their “flour ball” fight. They laugh until they nearly burst, Sherlock grabbing her waist and pulling her down to the floor with him where it looks like they could nearly make angels in the flour. She giggles and squeals, landing in his lap and draping her arms around his neck. Her eyes flicker to the sight of her messy kitchen before Sherlock’s eyes sparkle mischievously and he brings his hands up to cup her flour-laden cheeks, kissing her soundly. Molly finds herself once again ignorant to the state of her kitchen as she melts into his warmth. Tis the season, indeed.


	2. The Chime of Childhood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 2020 Advent Ficlet Challenge, prompt 2 "bells"
> 
> Rosie's Christmas Show!

Molly wakes up slowly, nuzzling a soft blanket that is wrapped around her body. Her eyes open and look out of her bedroom window, to the view of snowfall. Smiling, she cuddles closer into the blankets, remembering that it is her day off, when she feels a warm lump against her back. Suddenly all of the wonderful memories of the night before comes rushing back to her. The messy kitchen, flour smudged faces, sides hurting from laughing so hard...and then came the snogging. Oh, the snogging; how warm and lovely his lips were and how eager his tongue moved against her own. Of course that quickly turned into much, much more in the heat of the moment and a night of fun and laughter had swiftly transitioned into a night of passion and lovemaking. How magical it was; better than Molly had ever even dreamed, even if Sherlock was more than a bit rusty at first.

A pale arm drapes around her middle and she blushes softly. Sherlock pulls her body against him, both of them tangled in the blankets. He leans forward and nuzzles her cheek before murmuring in her ear, his deep, velvety voice thick with sleep. “Good morning, my love.”

Molly shudders softly but smiles brightly. “Mmm...good morning to you too.”

“Did you sleep well?”

“I always sleep well when you’re here”, she replies softly.

“True, but I have a feeling you know what I mean.”

Molly blushes and nods, biting her lip. “Yes, I slept well. After the night we had, I’m not too surprised. We were both pretty exhausted by the time we decided to sleep.”

Sherlock chuckles gravelly and kisses her ear. “If I had known that’s what it would be like, I would have indulged a whole lot sooner, Moll.”

Giggling lightly, she turns to face him and strokes his cheek lovingly. “I’m glad you enjoyed it as much as I did.” She kisses him softly then nuzzles his nose. “I love you, Sherlock Holmes.”

“Mm, and I love you, Molly Hooper.”

“I could stay here with you all day, but unfortunately we can’t.”

“No? Why is that?” he quips, nuzzling her neck and shoulder.

“Well aside from the fact that I’m starving, and you probably are too, I told John that I would go to Rosie’s preschool Christmas pageant. They’re going to sing and do a little instrumental thing in costume. Rosie gets to dress up as the virgin Mary. It’ll be so cute. I think she would love to see her favorite uncle Lock there toooo.”

Sherlock chuckles lightly and cuddles her closer. Well, I don’t have any cases on the roster today. I usually dislike crowds, but for Rosie I think I could maybe stick it out for an hour. Although, if people begin to recognize that I’m there, I’d rather not cause a scene at her school and I’d leave.”

Molly smiles and traces his jawline. “You’re an amazing godfather, you know. She loves you so much and loves seeing you.”

He blushes a bit and nods. “I know...I just don’t want to get too...” he trails off.

“Too what...? Attached? Involved? Sherlock, I know that your job puts everyone you care about at risk. But I also know that you would do anything to protect the people you care about. Plus, Rosie has all of us to protect her. John, me, you, Martha, even Greg. We would protect that little girl with everything we are if the need arose, you know that. We’re like this huge, crazy, dysfunctional family. But we all look out for one another. Our connections and our friendships are stronger than probably anyone else’s in the world, and that’s because of you. You are allowed to feel human, to let yourself feel human. You shouldn’t have to suppress yourself because of a possible threat some day in the future. That’s no way to live. I know seeing Rosie makes you happy, and you shouldn’t force yourself to stay away from her more often just because you think that someday she could be under threat. That’s not going to happen because she has us, and she has John. You know what John is capable of; he’d do absolutely anything for his little girl. So would we.”

Sherlock buries his face in her neck and she soothingly strokes through his curls. “I know that in my mind, but after Mary....I’ve done terrible things in my life too, so who am I to be able to get to see her grow up while her mother doesn’t? What will getting close to Rosie do, if she grows up to realize that I ignorantly facilitated her mother’s death with my arrogance?”

Molly strokes his bare shoulder gently. “Sherlock, you did not shoot Mary. It’s not your fault. I know that you think it is, but ultimately, Norbury is the one who chose to pull the trigger. Also, she was aiming for you. Mary made her own decision to shield you. Nobody made her do it, she wanted to protect you. I don’t think anybody expected her to die. I know you didn’t. It was a series of events that ended in tragedy, and nothing else. We all miss her, but we all know it’s not your fault. Rosie will know that too when she gets older, I promise you. Sherlock, you are an amazing man. I’m not talking about your work or your intellectual abilities either. You’ve become a kind, generous, genuine man. You’re the best possible version of yourself that you could have become.”

He sighs shakily and nods. “Thank you...”

“See? How many years did John and I have to constantly remind you to say please and thank you? It’s second nature now.”

Sherlock half-smiles and kisses her cheek. “That is true, however, I’m still the nicest to you, because if I’m not I’ll lose you as more than a friend. Which would be horrible, seeing as what transpired last night and the route we are taking.”

Molly smirks. “Mhh, plus I could still kick your arse.”

“Oh yes you could. I know that better than anyone”, he laughs softly.

She smiles and untangles them from the sheets, slowly slipping out of bed and wrapping one of the loose blankets around her bare body. Sherlock smirks and watches her.

“Oh, come on” Molly snorts and hits him with the pillow. We better wash up and grab some breakfast if we want to make it to Rosie’s performance. It’s at 10:00am.”

“That early?”

“It’s a preschool, Sherlock.”

“Right, yeah. Alright, let’s wash up then”, he says and winks, getting out of bed as well, unshy about walking to the bathroom completely nude. Molly’s cheeks turn red and she shakes her head, following him. Of course, she secretly enjoyed the view.

~~~~~~~

Sherlock and Molly step out into the cold from the warmth of Molly’s tiny car and head into Rosie’s preschool. Sherlock gently takes her hand as they walk, making her blush.

“Before you ask, no I’m not ashamed or wary that you’re mine. I don’t care about the press and I never have, but luckily I don’t see any around, so please relax.”

Molly grins, adoring the way he can read her worries so easily like that without even trying. “Okay. I love you.”

“I love you too. Now let’s go see our beautiful goddaughter while sitting in itty bitty uncomfortable seats.”

Molly laughs. “Yes, let’s.”

“We may as well get used to it anyhow”, he says, not really realizing he said it out loud.

She raises an eyebrow. “Wh-what does that mean?”

“Hmm?”

“We may as well get used to it? You said that a second ago. What do you mean?”

Sherlock turns red and clears his throat. “Oh, you know...just...Rosie will er, probably have quite a few of these.”

“Right, yeah. I’d assume she will.”

Just then the bell tolls at the local church down the street. It always makes Molly smile and think back to the time she had with her father. They would attend Mass every Sunday. In her adulthood, and after losing him and getting a pressing job, that habit faded away, though she does enjoy attending on Christmas still.

Molly always prayed that she would grow up and have a complete family the way she never did and told herself how she wanted to marry a guy who would love his kids as much as her Dad loved her and Matthew. Being thirty-four, she’s unsure if that would ever happen, as she isn’t exactly young to start having children, and she isn’t even sure how Sherlock would feel if she brought up the idea. Obviously, it would be a while until she could bring it up, since they had just started dating and being intimate. She could wonder though, right?

“Molly? Molly!”

“Huh?”, she blinks and looks over at Sherlock.

“You’re acting like me when I drift. I asked where you want to sit. John texted and asked if we could save him a seat since he’s helping her with the costume.”

“Oh, uh…up front of course!”

Sherlock smiles and nods, choosing the three seats closets to the aisle, and sits next to her. He resumes holding her hand and rubs small circles on the top. She smiles shyly and looks over at him as people take their seats around them.

“Have you ever thought-”

“Yes.”

“Hey, you don’t even know what I was going to ask you!”

“Maybe not but the chance that something has crossed my mind is approximately 99.9%.”

She rolls her eyes and nudges him. “May I continue?”

“Yes...” he smirks a bit.

“Have you ever thought about what it would be like to have one?”

“Have one? Have wh-…ohhh”, his eyes widen a bit as he glances up at the little four-year-olds filing onto the stage, then back at Molly. “Well...uhh...yes and no. I guess I have wondered from time to time, but obviously me being me, it’s not exactly suitable, plus I had the added issue of who with, which…clearly isn’t an issue anymore. So, yes, I suppose so. I don’t expect I’ll make much of a father, but you’d make the most terrific mother, you already practically are with Rosie. And I say that in the utmost respect to Mary, because she’d want that when she’s not around. But not...in that way. Like, not with John or anything, just-”

Molly cuts him off with a kiss, gently cupping his cheek before pulling away. “You were rambling. Also, you don’t have to panic, it was just a question. I know that…this...is new, and I don’t want to move too too fast.”

He nods and squeezes her hand gently. “You deserve to be one someday. I know you always wanted to be. I deduced that the first time we met. Now that I know your entire history, I understand why. I also understand that you would most definitely be the best. I mean it.”

She blushes and holds back tears, linking her arm in his and leaning on him a bit. “Thank you, Sherlock.”

He kisses her head then smiles at John as he takes his seat beside Sherlock. “Hey you two. Glad you could make it, she’s so beyond excited. I told her that you were both here to see her show.”

Molly grins. “Aw, we wouldn’t miss it, John.”

“No, we certainly wouldn’t if it’s important to her”, Sherlock chimes in.

John smiles. “Good. She’s a bell ringer”, he laughs quietly. “Drove me bonkers already in the costume area. So you’d better strap in and enjoy. It’s going to be a pretty long hour.”

They turn their attention back to the stage as Rosie beams adorably and waves at them excitedly. Molly giggles and waves back as Rosie jiggles in place restlessly, her blond curls bouncing beneath the Mary veil. Soon the show begins. For a bunch of four-year-olds, the music they all make isn’t half bad. In fact, Rosie was ringing those pretty silver bells nearly perfectly on beat to the song. Sherlock beams proudly at her, then glances at Molly, who meet his eyes.

“She’s wonderful”, he whispers.

“Our goddaughter is definitely talented”, Molly smiles and looks back at the little kids.

Sherlock leans into her ear and murmurs, “Ours will be too one day”, coincidentally on beat with the ringing of Rosie’s bells.


	3. Chilly & Steamy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Advent Ficlet Challenge Ch 3, Day 3, Prompt 3- "Chilly"
> 
> Sherlock and Molly enjoy a cold winter activity together before cozying up.

Molly shuffles in the door after work, slipping her gloves off and brushing the snowflakes from her hair. Her legs are freezing through her work pants and she can’t feel her face it’s so numb. Hanging up her scarf, she feels arms snake around her middle and she gasps, spinning around to see Sherlock.

“Jesus, you scared me!”

“I’m far from Jesus, my love.”

Molly smacks his chest. “What are you doing here?”

“Why do you always ask me that? Is it a crime to want to spend time with my...person?”

She laughs softly at his attempt to not say “girlfriend” and moves onto her tiptoes to peck his lips. “No, it’s not. I just wasn’t expecting you, that’s all. You usually text.”

“Yes, well I couldn’t surprise you the other day when we made cookies, so I figured today would do. Also, your face is freezing.” Sherlock brings his large hands up to cup her face with his radiating warmth. She lets out a small sigh and leans into his touch. “I was going to suggest an activity, but you are already frozen.”

Molly peers up at him with a small smile on her face. “What sort of activity?”

“Well...I remembered how you told me a bunch of stories about you and your brother and father when you were little, and I thought maybe some nostalgia would make you happy. I know you’re a sentimental person. To my dismay”, he smirks. “I wanted to see if you’d make a snowman with me. It sound ridiculous, but I suppose we can try if you like.”

Molly beams and gapes. ‘You mean it!? Ohh, I haven’t done that since I was young!”

“If I didn’t mean it, I wouldn’t have suggested it, Molly.”

She squeals and throws her arms around his neck. He laughs deeply and holds her close.

“We have to collect some things to put on it!”

Sherlock smirks and produces his spare scarf and some odd, loose buttons from his coat pocket. “Would these help? Unfortunately, I didn’t have a carrot.”

Giggling happily, she peppers him in kisses and cuddles into him. “Thank you, Sherlock. That’s really sweet. I know you hate this kind of stuff.”

“Well…hate is a strong word. I just don’t usually have a penchant for frolicking around in inclement weather.”

Molly laughs softly and rubs his chest. “Yes, well, I appreciate it, nonetheless. Are you equipped to be rolling snow?”

“I’ll be fine.”

Molly smirks, knowing that he will not be fine, but is willing to let him make his own mistakes. “Okay, whatever you say. Let’s go!” Molly puts her gloves and scarf back on and grabs a carrot and a few blueberries, then drags him outside to her snowy backyard. She begins to roll the snow to make the base of the snowman and chuckles at his bewildrered face.

“You’ve never made a snowman, have you?”

“Uh...no. Or if I had in childhood, I don’t remember it.”

“That’s okay. Come here, I’ll teach you. It’s just us, you don’t have to be embarrassed.”

“Right...I’m not.” He joins her and begins copying her, rolling the snow into a ball them rolling it on the snow-covered ground until it gets larger. Molly grins, her nose and cheeks already a bright, rosy red from the chilly air.

“See!? Good job, you’re doing it!”

He blushes a bit and smiles genuinely at her. They finish the base and the middle of the snowman and Molly helps him lift his onto the bottom. “Not too bad”, he exclaims.

“Now we just have to make his head and put his accessories and stuff on.”

Sherlock nods and works with her, his hands frozen and numb through the stiff leather of his gloves, but knowing she’s enjoying their time together, he stays quiet. Molly glances up at him and smiles, kissing his cheek. He turns his head and grins, placing a kiss on her lips instead.

Molly beams and puts the head of the snowman onto its body. “Thanks for this. It really was sweet of you, Sherlock.”

He nods and wraps his arms around her from behind, resting his head on her shoulder. “You’re welcome. I told you I’d try to be the best I can be, and I am.”

“I know you did. I love you.”

“I love you too.”

Molly smiles and nudges him. “Put the buttons on him, and I’ll make his face!”

Sherlock chuckles and nods, placing the buttons down the snowman’s body. Molly makes eyes and smile with blueberries and the nose with a carrot.

“It looks half decent. Jut one more touch”, Sherlock muses, as he loosely ties his spare scarf around the snowman’s neck. “There.”

“Hmm too bad we don’t have a deerstalker huh? It would make a cute Sherlock Holmes snowman!”

Sherlock blushes and snort. “Nooo.”

“Yes it would!” Molly smirks and forms another snowball in her gloved hands.

“Molly, do not! No! Don’t!”

She squeals and throws it at him, hitting his shoulder. He narrow his eyes and smirks.

“Oh, this is war then. That’s how you want to play it hmm?” He makes one as well and tosses it at her. Fifteen minutes later they are soaked and numb to the bone, laughing softly. Sherlock is holding her close, his curls damp and clinging to his forehead. Molly’s ponytail is all messy and half falling out.

“Sherlock you are absolutely soaked through! C’mon let’s go in, or you’ll catch a cold.”

He shivers harshly and nods, being led into the house by her. She closes the door quickly, shivering herself.

“God if I’m freezing, you must be so numb! Your shirt and everything is just an icicle, even under your coat! Come on, get them off.”

Sherlock chuckles through his shudders, “Mmm you want me to strip that much?”

Molly giggles softly. “Now you’re just being cheeky. But yes, strip or you’ll get so sick.”

He smirks. “I will if you will.”

“Oh for God’s sake!” Molly pulls him into her bedroom and strips with him until they are both nude. Sherlock pulls her close and she blushes deeply. “You’re still freezing and damp. So am I.”

“I think a nice shower is in order then, hm?”

“I was just thinking the same thing, love.”

Sherlock grins and raises an eyebrow. “What?”

Molly turns red and clears her throat. “I er…meant Sherlock.”

“No no, I think what you aid the first time was good.”

“Really? I thought you hated pet names.”

“Well, yeah when they come from anyone else, because usually they do it to irritate me. But I liked that. It…felt nice. If that makes sense to you.”

“Of course it does” she grins. “Now c’mon before we freeze to death.”

Sherlock nods and goes into the washroom with her. He holds he close while the water heats up, then steps into the shower with her, but let’s the stream of water mostly hit her. Molly blushes and looks up at him as she strokes her hair back under the water. Sherlock looks back at her and smiles a bit, reaching out and stroking her cheek. “I do love you, Molly. More than you could ever know, and I am such a fool for waiting so long to do anything about it. For...being forced to do something about it in ways I never would have wanted.”

She turn her head and kisses him palm softly. “I know that, Sherlock. I do, truly. I can see it and hear it and feel it, and I know it’s genuine. I love you too.” Molly pulls him close, under the hot water and he sighs contentedly as the water and Molly’s body warms his chilled flesh. He looks at her lovingly and gently caresses the soap suds out of her hair after she had washed, before leaning down and pressing a steamy, passionate kiss to her lips, as the steam of the shower swirled throughout the room around them.


	4. Deck The Halls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Advent Ficlet Challenge Ch 4, Day 4, Prompt 4- "Deck the Halls"
> 
> Molly decides to get festive on her day off, but she becomes distraught when she can't find something sentimentally valuable to her. Sherlock helps her find it, and reminisces about a deduction he made when he first met her.

Sherlock breezes through the door into Molly’s living room, a bounce in his step, that is, until he stops dead in his tracks. Surveying the room, it looks like Christmas absolutely threw up all over the place. There is tinsel, ornament boxes, and dozens of trinkets and winter themed decor all over the sitting room floor. A very flustered Molly Hooper looks like she is on the verge of breaking down, her ponytail a mess, and her giant sweatshirt drooping off of her shoulder.

“Molly?”, his grin quickly turns into a frown.

She sniffles and sits cross-legged on the ground, surrounded by red and green and gold boxes. He goes over and sits next to her, scooting closer and pulling her into a large hug. “Heyy…what’s wrong?”

Tears begin to stream down her face and looks at him weakly. “You’ll think it’s stupid…”

Sherlock cups her face. “Moll, if it’s important to you, I won’t think it’s stupid. Now, what is it?”

“I-…I can’t find my Dad’s nativity scene. H-he inherited it from his grandmother and when he died, I made sure to keep it in a special place every year so I could find it, and I can’t find it anywhere. I went through almost every single place in my attic. I can’t find it.” She looks at him brokenly, her face sullen and eyes puffy.

Sherlock strokes the tears from her eyes and softly kisses her forehead. “Shh, don’t fret, alright. We’ll find it, and I’ll help you. You had it last year, right?”

She nods and sniffs, wiping her face and brushing hair away from her eyes before hugging him closely. He wraps his arms around her and rubs her back.

“Well, it’s here somewhere if you had it last year. You were probably in such a panic that you just overlooked it. It’ll be alright, okay?”

Molly nuzzles his neck and breathes him in, his presence and warmth calming her down. “Okay”, she says quietly, cuddling and playing with his fingers. “How did your case go?”

He caresses her hair and mumbles into her temple. “It went great. It was a challenge, but we finally cracked it, and the guy was arrested. Mostly because he made a tiny mistake. It was glorious to catch him in the act.”

Molly looks up at him and smiles a bit. “I’m glad you caught him. You’re so amazing, you know that?”

Sherlock blushes a bit and kisses her softly. “So are you. Now, how about we try to find the Nativity, hm?”

Nodding, she slowly climbs off of his lap, standing up as he does. She walks down the hall to the ladder hang on the ceiling that leads to the attic, Sherlock in tow. He pulls down the ladder then climbs up carefully. Molly follows and begins to look again, this time with a calmer demeanor.

After about a half hour, Sherlock cries out in triumph as he pulls a tattered white box from the corner of the attic, surrounded by other holiday boxes and clothing. “I found it!”

Molly gasps and rushes over, peering inside and tears up, throwing her arm around his neck happily. “Oh, Sherlock…I could have sworn I looked all over this place. Thank you, thank you!” She kisses him lovingly and grins, taking the worn box from his hands into her own, protecting it as if it were a baby.

Sherlock smiles endearingly at her, wishing that she had her father back. He knows how much heartache she went through during the years after he passed away, and how much hardship and tragedy she lived through. When he thinks back to how emotional she was when she talked about miscarrying, even at such a young age, he remembers the first time that he met her and deduced her strong desire to be a mother again one day. He knows that they have only been dating for a little while, but he also knows that they aren’t getting any younger, and he makes a mental note to talk to her about it more in depth than he had at Rosie’s show. Oh, how her cheeks had turned red and her lips made the cutest upturned half-smile.

Seeing her all this time with Rosie has made him realize that she would, in fact, be one of the best mothers on Earth if she were given the chance. Although, he knew that even before Rosie was born. Every time she had to autopsy a child, she would make it through and then break down. Sometimes he would be there and other times he would find her in her office with tears running down her cheeks. The death of a child has always been hard for her to bear.

Sherlock closes up the attic once they’re both back on the main floor and follows her. She bites her lip and sets the box down carefully, then moves a few boxes and clears one of her decorative side tables. Picking up her phone, she finds her Christmas playlist and turns on “Deck The Halls”, the way her dad used to while decorating for the season. She takes out two festive reindeer antler headbands from a box; they have multicolored bells on them, and she smirks devilishly.

“Ohhh Sherlockkk…”

“Wha- oh God no.”

Molly giggles and prances over to him, making a pouty face and looking up at him innocently with puppy dog eyes. “Pleaseeeeeeee”, she grins. She places one on herself and rubs his chest. “If you do, I’ll make it up to you later, plus there’s nobody around except us.”

Sherlock smirks and pulls her flush against his chest. “Oh you will, will you? And just exactly how will you make it up to me?”

“I think you have an idea”, she teases, a lilt to her voice.

“Mmm well, that wouldn’t be very fair would it? You enjoy it too.”

Molly groans and pouts. “Sherlockkkk. I said pleaseeee!”

He laughs softly. “Now you sound like Rosie. Ugh, damn Moll. Fine”, he groans.

“Yay!” she squeals happily and moves onto her tiptoes, placing it on his head, and fixing his curls around it. “Ooh so cute!!”

Sherlock blushes and clears his throat. “Right...well now…the er, Nativity, right?”

“Oh, yes!” she grins and sings along to her playlist softly while setting up the stable and the figurines. Sherlock begins to wrap some tinsel around the edge of the mantle the way he had seen it last holiday season when he had visited her for body parts. As he looks over at her, he almost doesn’t mind if he looks foolish with the antlers, because seeing the look of utter bliss on her face makes him want to treasure it and make her feel this way for the rest of her life.


	5. The Good Shepherd

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 2020 Advent Ficlet Challenge- Ch 5, Day 5, Prompt 5 "Shepherd"
> 
> Molly has a very stressful day at work and tried to relax at home, however, Sherlock and Toby only stress her out more before she listens to a childhood story of Sherlock's, which calms her.

Molly smiles tiredly as she sinks into a bath. It had been quite a taxing day at work; she had been leaning over body after body nearly the entire day. The heat, bubbles, and steam of the bath water relax her sore muscles as she settles into it, breathing a sigh of relief. She reaches over and picks up the wine glass that she had prepared for herself before bathing and sips from it, a ruby red smile coming to her lips.

She leans back against the tub and gently plays with the bubbles in her left hand, as she drinks her wine with her right. Toby meows at the door and she chuckles. “Go away, Tobes. You hate the water, remember?”

He meows again and scratches at the door for a bit, before getting bored and leaving it. Once she is significantly wrinkled as a prune, she drains it and wraps a fluffy towel around herself, walking down the hall to her bedroom. She gasps, seeing Sherlock laying in bed on his phone.

“Sherlock!”

“Oh, hello Molly.”

“Don’t “hello Molly” me! What the hell are you doing?”

“I came to see you, you didn’t answer, and I saw your car and knew you were home, so I figured you were showering or something, so I picked the lock to be sure you’re okay. I heard you in the bath, so I decided to wait here. So, hello, beautiful”, he grins.

She groans and rolls her eyes at him. “Well, get out. I’ve got to dress.”

“Hey, I was making sure you were alright. Plus, you didn’t even hear me come in! I could have been anyone, Molly. You’ve got to be more careful. Also, why can’t you dress. I’ve seen it all before, love”, he smirks cockily.

“Ugh, OUT”, she points and crosses her arms.

He huffs and pouts. “Okay, okay fine.” He gets up and kisses her cheek, leaving the room and closing the door. She sighs and takes a deep breath, rummaging through her dresser for her favorite pajamas.

“The gall of that man…”, she murmurs under her breath as she gets dressed. Once in her pajamas and glasses, she opens the door to her room and jumps a mile when he is standing right there.

“God damn, Sherlock!”

“Now Molly, is that any way to speak when you’ve just put up a nativity in your home?”

Molly slaps his chest and groans. “May I get by?”

“What, no kiss today? I don’t see what I’ve done to make you this upset at me. I told you that I was only concerned for your well-being.”

Molly peers up at him and huffs. “Fine.” She moves onto her tiptoes and gives hm a quick kiss before walking round him into her kitchen. He stands there and pouts, before following her.

“Did you have a bad day?”

Molly smirks softly, remembering the day he met John, and when she had asked him the same.

“Yes. It was back to back bodies nearly every second. Everything hurts, and I’m still sore even after a nice hot bath. So excuse me, but I’m allowed to be a bit cranky.”

“Yes, you are. Maybe I could give you a massage?”

“Sherlock, I’m really not in the mood for your innuendos…”

“No, I mean it. Like a shoulder massage, or a back massage. You do say you love my hands”, he winks.

Molly can’t help but crack a smile at his ridiculousness and nods slowly. “That could be nice, actually.”

“Yeah?” Sherlock smiles at her sweetly and walks over, massaging her shoulders. She relaxes and groans under his work.

“Ohh…that’s lovely”, she exclaims, popping a grape into her mouth from the bowl she had grabbed from her fridge.

Suddenly she hears Toby meow and sees him hop up onto the Nativity table. “Toby, no! Get down!”

Her tone of voice startles him, and he jumps above it onto the sofa. In the process he knocks down the porcelain shepherd from the set, and she gasps as it smashes to pieces on the floor. Sherlock cringes, knowing that this is catastrophic to Molly, whom has a very sentimental attachment to that Nativity Scene.

“No! Bad kitty!” she shouts, on the verge of tears. Her bad day just took a turn for the worse and Sherlock immediately wraps his arms around her, comforting her. Molly breaks down into his chest, all of the stress of the day bubbling to the surface and erupting from her as this incident brings it to a peak.

“I’ve got you…shh...it’s alright. It will be alright.”

“It’s not alright”, she sobs. “It’s ancient, there’s no way I’d find an exact match!”, she croaks through her sobs.

Sherlock cups her face, tenderly stroking his thumbs over her cheeks and brushing away the tears. “We can fix it. I’ll fix it. Come here, look.” He brings her over and picks up the pieces carefully. “They’re fairly big chunks. We can glue it back together.”

“It’s not the same…it’s ruined”, she whimpers.

“No, no it’s not. It’ not ruined. Molly Hooper if you can take the millions of broken and shattered and destroyed parts of me, and piece me back together into someone who resembles a human man, then we can find a way to fix this porcelain shepherd.” He looks into her soft, brown eyes and she sniffles.

“Hey, did you know that I played a shepherd in my school play when I was four? My parents made Mycroft and I, and..I assume Eurus at the time, go to a private school that was prominent for educating gifted minds. Anyway, it was a Catholic school and so they had this Christmas play every year. My mum used to make us be a part of it to “engage with our peers”. Obviously that didn’t work, but I can tell you that I was the best-looking shepherd in the school. Unfortunately the only acting I used from then on out was after Eurus and it was mostly to manipulate people, but that was beside the point. Mycroft however, enjoyed acting even when he was younger. Most notable in the roll of Lady Bracknell.”

Molly giggles lightly and wipes her face, stroking his cheek. “I bet you really were the cutest as a child. I know you were the best shepherd ever. Also, I remember you talking about when Mycroft was into acting. Funny, because he is so muted and un-fun now.”

“Yes, well. He was an aspiring actor for a while there, but unfortunately my disgusting uncle Rudy got his claws into him and turned him into an arrogant, snide, governmental persona. He never had children, so he needed one of us to take over for him, and Mycroft being the oldest was clearly the most suited for it. That man could suck the life out of anybody. My mother hated him; he was always a terrible brother to her. Clearly the job isn’t the only thing he passed down to Mycroft.”

Molly takes the broken pieces of the shepherd and takes out the super glue. “I know he can be a pain in the arse, but he does care. Whether he outwardly expresses so or not, he does. I have a feeling that you know that.”

“Possibly. Doesn’t make him less of an ass, however.”

“Well, think of him as a shepherd. He spent his entire life nearly, reigning in you and Eurus. Keeping tabs on you, looking over you, monitoring you intellectually and physically. The shepherd may seem like a jerk for keeping the sheep at bay, but the real jerk is always the wolf. Plus, just like in the parable, Mycroft would always leave his governmental flock if it meant finding and saving his lost brother.”

Sherlock raises an eyebrow then laughs softly, his adorable forehead crinkle showing. “That’s probably the most genius thing you’ve ever said to me, Moll. It makes so much sense, but it incredible at the same time. I do actually remember that one.”

“Hmm yes, well, I can be insightful when I choose to be.”

“You’re much more than insightful, but I’ll give you that.” Sherlock goes over and smiles softly, kissing her gently before they both work side by side to piece the pretty navy, gold, and silver shepherd back together.


	6. Joyous Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Advent Ficlet Challenge- Ch 6, Day 6, Prompt 6 "Joy"
> 
> Sherlock and Molly go to his parents' cottage so she can formally meet them in person; They have a serious discussion, and his parent's are completely unshy about what they want for their youngest son. His parents are overjoyed to meet Molly.

Molly takes a shaky breath as she slips a cute pink and yellow ombre jumper over her head, a white tee underneath. Today is the day that she will formally meet Sherlock’s parents. When she will be introduced to them as his girlfriend. When she will have to put her best foot, and face, forward. She is utterly terrified. She has heard that they are kind, mostly mellow people, but they’re Sherlock’s /parents/. There must be a reason why their children ended up being who they are. Sherlock went through hell to get to where he is, and with all of his friends’ help.

Slipping her black work-boot Uggs onto her feet, she walks over to the mirror and fiddles with her hair. She had chose a side braid; one of the hairstyles Sherlock likes best on her, but she’s more thinking of what his Mother will think.

Interrupting her thoughts, Sherlock strides into her bedroom, clad in his classic black trousers and a sexy new dark teal button up. His curls are wild, but they look incredible that way. Molly can’t help but grin up at him. “Hi.”

“Are you ready to go? It’s an hour and a half drive. My Mum is expecting us around three.”

She nods and takes a deep breath, looking at herself in the mirror one more time. Sherlock wraps his arm around her from behind and places his him on her shoulder, making a cute pouty face.

“Molly, you look perfect. There’s no need to fiddle with your choices. Honestly, you always look pretty”, he murmurs softly in her ear, causing a rosy shade of pink to flush to her cheeks and neck.

“It’s not...it’s not just my clothes. It’s everything. What if she hates me? What if she doesn’t think I’m good enough for you? I hardly believe I’m good enough for you, Sherlock.”

Sherlock stand up and spins her around, cupping her face. “Don’t you dare say that. Molly, without you I wouldn’t even be here. You more than deserve me. If anyone doesn’t deserve someone, it’s me to you. You are fantastic, and intelligent, and beautiful, and strong, and the kindest woman I’ve ever met. I can assure you that my mother will love you, especially because I do. I love you.”

Molly looks down a bit and Sherlock tips her chin back up to meet her eyes. “I love you too…come on. We wouldn’t want to be late.”

He nods and gently hooks his arm in hers, grabbing what they need and heading out to Molly’s car. Once they are on their way, Sherlock places a hand over Molly’s free one. She is very apt to drive with one hand; habit, he supposes. He chew his lower lip before squeezing her hand to get her attention. Her gaze flicks to him as they slow for a red light. “Molly…I need to discuss something with you.”

“Oh no, I’m already anxious, can’t it wait?”

“Not really…it…it’s about my Mum.”

“What about her?”, she looks into his eyes before casting her gaze back on the road as she drives.

“Well…she’s very excited about this. About us and meeting you and…well…the entire prospect of a future for us.”

“Isn’t that a good thing?”

“Well yes but she tends to get ahead of herself when she’s excited and I just don’t want her to put you on the spot with anything awkward, so I figure may as well warn you now.”

“Warn me? Of what exactly?”, she asks nervously.

“Er…well, as you know we have only been together for a handful of months now. We are learning how to function as a couple and I’m learning the ropes of how to actually share my life with another human being on this sort of level…and I know I need a lot more practice, and…and...I need to be…better still.”

“Sherlock? You’re starting to sound as nervous as me. What is it??”

Sherlock takes a deep breath then slowly breathes it out. “Well, my mother is not shy about the fact that she wants to be a grandmother at some point in her life regardless of how it happens, and I just thought that you should know that she may bring it up in her excitement, and I don’t want you to be taken aback or unintentionally hurt by her pressing triumph”, he blurts out a bit too fast.

Molly draws her lower lip in and nods slowly. “Oh.”

“Oh?”

“I-…I don’t exactly know how to respond.”

“Oh”, Sherlock falls silent and looks out the window a bit solemnly.

Molly squeezes his hand gently before locking their fingers together. “Sherlock, you know I want a future with you. You don’t have to worry about my loyalties. I promise. I love you more than anything.”

“But…?”

“But, after…what happened when I was younger, I don’t even know if I’d have an easy time conceiving if or when we decided to try for children, if you ever want children. I…I have…scarring. I’ve been told that it could affect my chances, but that there’s no way to know for certain unless I actually try. And I don’t know if you’re ready for that; like you said, we just started this relationship. I don’t want to rush things with you because I care about you, and I know you need time.”

Sherlock lifts her hand to his lips and kisses it softly. “I love you, Molly Hooper. I know that I want this. I know that I want you, and I was so foolish all these years. Being Rosie’s godfather has taught me so much already, I can hardly imagine how I would feel as a father. My fears would be nearly doubled. Everything with my career and with who I am; my genetics, and Eurus. What I do know though, is that any child that is half of you, is an amazing child. One that I would easily protect with my life.”

Molly tears up and blinks quickly as she drives, stroking his palm. “You are an amazing man Sherlock. I think if we ever had a baby, we could raise them right. I know we would do everything in our power to make sure they were taken care of and raised the right way. You have no idea how happy that would make me…I just don’t know if I could. And if I can’t…I don’t want to disappoint you”, she lowers to a whisper.

Sherlock swallows and shakes his head. “Molly, you could never disappoint me. I promise you that. Even if it ends up being the two of us together into old age, I’d be the happiest, luckiest man alive. Because I’ll have you.”

She sniffles and a tear falls down her cheek. Sherlock strokes it away. “You really mean that?”

“You should know that I do, Molly. I have plans for us. But I’m perfectly okay with having you and me. I just know that you have always wanted to be a mother…again…and If I’m to be a father alongside anyone, I would want that to be you of course.”

Molly smiles cutely and shyly, looking at him once they arrive at his parent’s cottage. She gently cups his face and kisses him lovingly, which he immediately reciprocates. When they pull away, he smiles. “Ready for this?”

“As ready as I’ll ever be, I suppose”, she grins. They exit the vehicle and Molly grabs her purse. Sherlock takes her hand and leads her to the front door or the alarmingly red home, ringing the bell. His father opens the sleek wooden door and smiles sweetly.

“Sherlock! And this must be Molly”, he chirps. “Oh, you’re just as pretty as Sherlock said”, he hugs he in a warm fatherly hug and she blushes, returning it.

“Thank you. It’s good to finally meet you.”

“Oh! Come in, come in. My wife is just taking the cookies out of the oven. She loves cooking for company.”

Sherlock pulls an “I told you she was a lot to handle” face, and smirks slightly. Molly follows into the roomy, but cozy home.

His father talks to them for a few minutes before Sherlock’s mum breezes out of the kitchen with a tray of chocolate chip cookies. She gasps dramatically and a grin spreads across her face. “Oh! I assume this is Molly!? Oh…darling you’re perfect!”, she coos and rushes over, taking Molly’s face in her hands and looking her over.

“Mum. A bit much.”

She clears her throat and steps back a bit. “Yes, yes, apologies sweetheart…I am just. Ohh...I’m so overjoyed that my little boy has finally found the woman that can reign him in. I admire you so much. You are so perfect for him already.” His mum takes another step back and gently whacks Sherlock on the back of the head.

“Ow! Heyy!”

“Hey nothing! You’re an utter fool for nearly letting her go. You’re supposed to be the brilliant detective, eh? And you almost let this perfect woman get away from you”, she scolds.

Sherlock sighs and rubs his head. “Yes, I know Mummy. I’ve told Molly as much too. Don’t worry.”

“I always worry, boy.”

Molly suppresses a giggle at how intimidated Sherlock is of his mother. “Well, I was a fool too, I suppose I should admit. I almost moved on too early and it would have been disastrous. But I’m just glad that somehow, we found our way. Many, many years and trials and hardships, but we made it here together, right now. I couldn’t be more grateful, Mrs. Holmes.”

“Oh please, call me Mum!”, she beams and sits, taking Molly’s hand in her own. Quirking a half smile at Sherlock, she looks between them and sighs, handing Molly a cookie. “I see he’s still acting the fool then, despite what he has claimed to learn?”

Molly looks a bit confused and she chuckles. “What do you mean?”

“Ugh well, he hasn’t put a ring on that finger of yours yet, I see.” Turning her attention to Sherlock she shakes a finger at him gently. “Every day that goes by is a day too late, son! I do want to be here to see my grandbabies you know”, she exclaims.

Sherlock sighs and rubs his face. “Mother, we are going at our own pace, alright?”

“Well your own pace is too slow. You’ve known her for nearly ten years, loved her for at least three, and you’re both finally together after every horrid thing that has gone wrong in your life, Sherlock. What the hell are you waiting for now?”

Molly blushes deeply and wrings her hands, a bit shy. Sherlock swallows hard, realizing that his mother did have a valid point. “We aren’t waiting, per se. We are just being cautious, and we have our reasons; can you not put so much pressure on this. You’re making her uncomfortable.”

She raises and eyebrow and looks at Molly, patting her knee. “Dear, I never meant to make you uncomfortable. I’m sorry if I have. I just figured that talking about happy things would make my son happy. But then again, you know how difficult he can be to please, eh?”

Molly turns redder and laughs softly. “No need to apologize. Sherlock is…getting easier to mold. I think it’ll be okay.”

“Hello, I am in the room you know”, Sherlock scoffs softly.

His father squeezes his shoulder. “Women are hard to live with, but impossible to live without once you’ve found a great one. Remember that, son. Every second is worth it and life is exponentially short. I think you of all people should know that by now. Don’t waste precious time.”

Sherlock looks at him and nods slowly. He peers over at Molly and his mother chatting joyously as if they were old friends and smiles, knowing for certain that Molly does belong. Both in his family, and with him into old age. If he could have one wish in the entire world it would be simple. His wish would be that he would die shortly before Molly does. That way, he would never have to live in a world without her. 


	7. Between The Fleece

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 2020 Advent Ficlet Challenge- Ch 7, Day 7, Prompt 7 "Blankets"
> 
> Sherlock and Molly return to Molly's house after an evening with his parents, and settle in as it begins to snow.

As they walk through the door into Molly’s home after a long and arduous afternoon and evening with Sherlock’s parents, Molly is giggling over some lame joke that Sherlock had cracked as she clings to his arm. He grins and closes the door with his foot, helping her out of her coat. Slipping out of his Belstaff, he hangs it up before they both kick off their shoes. Molly smirks and slides across her wooden floors in her socks, Sherlock following and nearly crashing into her.

“Hey! Don’t smush me!”

“I’m not, I stopped myself!”

“Barely!”, she giggles. “Hungry?”, she asks, heading into the kitchen and peering into her cabinets.

“Just a bit.”

“Ooh, how does mac and cheese sound? I could go for some. I’m surprised I’m still hungry after everything your Mum gave us to eat.”

“That sounds amazing actually. I’m used to her trying to overfeed me.” He goes over and joins her, helping her prepare the pasta.

Molly smiles and points at the window. “Look, it’s starting to snow. Thank goodness we got home in time; the driving would have been terrible.”

“Mhh, that wouldn’t have been too convenient, agreed. But doesn’t that mean I won’t be able to make it back to Baker Street tonight?”

“Why does it matter, do you have a case or something?”

“Well, no. But I feel like I have been here a lot recently, and I don’t want to intrude. I know that you love me, but I also know that you like your alone time sometimes.”

She smiles lovingly at him. “You know I don’t mind when you come over. I love when you’re around because I love you. You can stay here whenever you like, Sherlock.”

Sherlock grins and pulls her close, capturing her lips with his. “Mm…that’s good to know, because I find it more and more difficult each night at 221B without you around. Sometimes I even talk to you then realize you’re not actually there.”

Molly peers up at him happily and strokes his cheek. “That’s oddly comforting to know actually.”

He nods and watches her pull away to pour the pasta into the pot. He smirks and sneaks out of the room, grabbing the multiple, and he means multiple, fleece and down blankets, throws, pillows and other soft cozies that Molly has around her home. He moves the sofa back and tosses them in front of it, creating a giant blanket cocoon type nest. Sherlock can never quite get comfortable holding her on the sofa since he is so tall. He meticulously places the pillows in the right formation and makes sure there is enough blanket covering the floor so that their bottoms don’t get sore.

Molly glances over and gasps. “Oh my God, what is that!?”

Walking around it and back up to her kitchen island, he grins proudly. “It’s a blanket fort. Well…more like a...nest. There’s no covering. But I figured it would be more comfortable for us both than trying to fit on the sofa. 

She giggles and nods. “That’s really cute! It’s funny, when my brother and I were little, we used to make those all the time when it was rainy or snowy and we got to stay in and watch movies. I haven’t made one in years.”

“Then I’m glad I made one for us! How about the new murder documentary that just came out on Netflix? I only know about it because I keep getting advertisements on my phone for it for some reason. Technology, I swear.”

Molly laughs as she stirs the cheese into their macaroni. “Sherlock I’m pretty sure all you do on your phone is look up murder scenes and causes of death as well as various poisons and compounds. Is it really any wonder that the ads you get have to do with murder?”

He makes a face and shrugs. “I suppose. It’s just odd how they basically track everything. I’m tracked enough by Mycroft; I don’t need my phone turning against me too.”

“Well that’s true, but Mycroft tracks you to make sure you’re safe, for the most part. Annoying but he does technically have good intentions when he does that.” She hands him a bowl of mac and cheese and he smiles and thanks her. Molly then grabs two Sprites from her fridge and goes over with her bowl and the drinks, settling herself into the plush nest of blanket and pillows.

Sherlock sits next to her and pulls the excess fabric over their legs as he leans his back against the sofa, drawing Molly nearer to him. “Mycroft has selfish intentions. They are not mostly pure, believe me. You know what he did to Eurus and what resulted from that. He thinks he’s the smart one, but he fucks up just as much as I do.”

“I know, but…I guess it must just feel a little bit better to know that he’s watching out for you. Even if he makes mistakes. You are, after all, both human.”

“Now I am.”

Molly chuckles and looks at him. “You always were, you just tended to suppress the best parts of yourself because you were terrified of being hurt again so deeply.”

Sherlock shrugs and eats his food hungrily; Molly does the same but leans her head on his shoulder endearingly. Placing her bowl down, she grabs the remote for her television and goes to Netflix, playing the new murder documentary that he mentioned. She leans up and kisses his cheek, glancing at the accumulating snow outside of her window.

“Hey Sherlock?”

“Yes, Molly?”

She chews her lip a little. “I saw the picture at your parents’ home earlier of you and Victor Trevor. I really am sorry about his loss. His funeral this past summer was lovely, and I’m so glad his parents got closure. But...I know you needed that too.”

His face becomes a bit sullen and he stays silent, pretending to be too enthralled with the documentary. Molly gently cups his face and turns him towards her. He looks down at her and sighs. “I should have found him. I should have solved the ritual.”

“Stop. I know that if he could tell you, he wouldn’t blame you. You were all little kids. How could anybody know, especially with how Eurus was? You were a little boy”, she nuzzles his nose. “Victor doesn’t blame you. Mary doesn’t blame you. And in my opinion, I believe they are both up in heaven exchanging crazy stories about you. I bet Mary is laughing about how you were as a baby, and I bet Victor is laughing about the silly situations you get yourself into. They both loved you, and they would never blame you. They’re like your guardian angels now. And you need to trust me on that because I didn’t think I have ever steered you wrong since we have known each other, and I certainly wouldn’t lie to you.”

Sherlock cracks a smile and places his forehead against hers, their eyes meeting. “I don’t deserve you, Molly Hooper. You are the most incredible woman, and I’m so lucky that I didn’t lose my chance to be with you.”

“Well if we are exchanging compliments, I don’t think I deserve you either. You are also incredible, and I’m glad I didn’t lose my chance to be with you either. Also, your international reputation speaks for itself in regard to how intelligent and how genuine you are. But your heart speaks to me in regard to who you really are as a man, and I love everything about you.”

Sherlock leans in and kisses Molly deeply and sensually. She happily returns the emotion fueled kiss and threads her fingers within his curls, pulling him closer to her. As the fluffy winter snow falls and their kiss turns to love-making, the nest of blankets become intertwined between their bodies and murderous screams come from the telly in true, morbid Sherlock and Molly fashion.


	8. Molly's Twinkling Tree

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 2020 Advent Ficlet Challenge- Ch 8, Day 8, Prompt 8 "O Christmas Tree"
> 
> Molly convinces Sherlock to tag along with her to find the perfect Christmas tree, then they decorate it together.

Sherlock stirs, his mind foggy and his eyes heavy. For a moment he can’t even remember falling asleep; or did he pass out? Groaning a bit and rubbing the sleep from his eyes he sees a flash of baby pink out of the corner of his eye. Finally coming into the reality of his surroundings, he takes in the blanket and pillow nest, the dirty dishes, the somehow muted telly, and of course a gorgeously disheveled and nude Molly Hooper asleep next to him within the array of blankets and pillows, one soft baby pink blanket draped over her lower half. Her face is nuzzled deep into a pillow as she sleeps soundly on her stomach, her other arm pinned under her body. Sherlock gently brushes hair from her face and smiles gently, remembering the lovely night of intimacy they had the night before. He leans down and presses a soft kiss to her cheek before spotting his boxers on the floor a few inches away and slipping them on, quietly moving into the kitchen.

Molly had made Sherlock breakfast on more than one occasion, and she is usually up before him. Therefore, this is a great opportunity for him to do the same. Or at least attempt to; he wasn’t as great of a cook as Molly was. Glancing at the calendar, he sees today’s date, December 8th, circled in green. He ponders what that could mean as he put on the coffee maker and begins to crack a few eggs into a pan; his weak attempt at an omelet.

A few moments later, Molly stirs, the sizzling and smell of eggs in the pan wafting over and waking her senses, bringing her back to the realm of consciousness. She groans softly as she stretches, a rosy blush coming to her cheeks when she realizes the state she is in, and she pulls the blanket over herself, covering her breasts. “Breakfast smells good”, she says softly.

“Really? Oh good I must be doing something right then. How are you feeling? I know we didn’t expect to fall asleep on the floor last night.”

Molly smiles shyly, blushing more. “Yeah…unplanned but, still pleasant.”

“Pleasant?”

Laughing she stands up and walks over to where he is in front of the oven, holding the blanket around her body like a towel. “Alright, more than pleasant. How about /pleasurable/?”

“Getting there”, he teases.

“Hm…alright Mr. Holmes. Last night was fantastically mind-blowing”, she giggles.

Sherlock grins and leans down, pecking her lips gently. “That’s much better, Doctor Hooper. Now I suggest you go and slip into some comfy clothes so we can eat before we shower.”

“Oh, so is this a thing now, then? /We/ shower?”

“If you want it to be, I won’t complain”, he smirks devilishly.

Molly snorts and waves him off sarcastically, walking down the hall to her bedroom and putting some sweats and a t-shirt on. Returning to the kitchen, she leans on the island and watches him, a content smile upon her lips. He smirks at her.

“Yes, Margaret?”

“Ew! I told you NEVER to call me that, ugh.”

He laughs and shrugs. ”Alright, alright. I get it. It’s like when my father calls me William”, he shudders.

Molly grins and shrugs. “I don’t know, I think William is a nice name. It’s just not…you. You know?”

“Yes, I know. What are you staring at anyway?”

“Oh just the sight of my handsome /beau/ attempting to cook. I should get you an apron.”

He covers up his chuckle with a scoff. “Ummm no.”

“Oh fine, but I can still stare.”

“That’s fair. Oh, by the way, why is the date circled in green on your calendar?”

Molly gasps. “Today is the eighth??”

“Yes…why?”

“I have to get my Christmas tree today! Oh, Sherlock we can get one together!!”, she squeals excitedly.

Sherlock puts on a fake, uncomfortable smile. “Oh…er…”

“Please”, Molly pouts, looking at him innocently.

“I’m not…a tree person. You remember the parties at Baker Street. We have one of those small tabletop ones. Space saving and convenient, storable, they don’t shed.”

“Oh…okay.” Her face falls into a look of sadness and he hates making her sad.

Sighing, he plates the omelet and gently pulls her close. “If you really need help getting a tree then fine…I’ll go with you.”

She beams and throws her arms around his neck, hugging him tightly. “Ohh good. I know you are still learning how to deal with sentiment and all that, but it’s Christmastime. I want to spend the happy events with you. I want to decorate it with you and kiss near the twinkly lights. I have this gorgeous, frosted glass angel tree topper from my grandmother as well.”

Sherlock smiles fondly at how happy she looks just talking about it and supposes that it can’t be too tedious if it makes Molly that cheery. He hands her a plate and gets them both some coffee. Molly grins and pops a few pieces of toast in the toaster for them. Sherlock grabs some cereal and sits on the sofa. Molly joins him moments later with her breakfast and some toast for him.

~~~~~~~

Molly hops out of her car and gazes up at the rows of Christmas trees. She grabs Sherlock’s hand and pulls him along, looking for the most perfectly green, plump, evenly sized, and healthiest one. They walk down rows and rows and Sherlock sighs, getting a bit irritated with how crowded it is. Suddenly Molly gasps.

“That one is PERFECT! I need that one Sherlock!”, she exclaims giddily and childlike. He can’t help but smile as she leads him over to where a tall, fat, very green pine tree stands, clustered behind many others. Sherlock assesses the large tree and let’s out a breath.

“Molly this tree is more than half your size.”

“I know that’s why it’s perfect!”

“How are you even going to get this in your house?”

“Well I have you to help me.”

“Do you even know how heavy this is?”

“I have an idea, but we can do it!”, she chirps optimistically.

“Oh boy…well…go get the person who takes the tree to the car then.”

Molly nods and rushes over to lead one of the workers to the tree. After many minutes and standing in line for another fifteen, then finally get back into the car and head back to her house. She is thrilled the entire ride home, and Sherlock can’t help but enjoy the look of pure joy on her face.

~~~~~~~

Hours later Sherlock is still shaking pine needles out of his curls as Molly brings the box of lights, tinsel, and ornaments over for them to begin decorating it.

“Getting a damned tree into a stand should NOT take that long, Molly!”

“I know, I’m sorry. I forget how temperamental it can be.” She wraps her arms around his waist and nuzzles his chest. Dipping his head, he kisses hers and let’s out a comfortable sigh, holding her for the moment.

Molly looks up at him with her warm cocoa eyes and cups his cheek. “Thank you. I know you didn’t want to go with me, and…I know I can be too much…”

Sherlock furrows his brow and kisses her, quieting her words. “Shh”, he murmurs, pulling away. “I like seeing you happy. It’s alright. Now let’s get decorating huh?”

A grin spreads across her face and she nods, beginning to twirl the lights around the tree. Sherlock, of course, helps her with the top part of the tree that she cannot reach. Then they add some silver and red tinsel. Lastly, together they hang a multitude of ornaments. Molly seemingly sentimental of each and every one, and Sherlock being understanding and listening to the stories that go with them.

Once they are all hung in the perfect place, Molly very carefully takes out her grandmother’s delicately beautiful angel tree topper and looks up at the tree, huffing. A mischievous grin comes to her face and she glances at Sherlock.

“Ohhh Sherlock!?”

“Yes, Molly?”

“I need you to lift me up so I can put this on.”

He raises an eyebrow and quirks his head. “Molly my muscles are still burning from carrying most of the weight of that tree.”

She pouts. “I’m not that heavy, am I?”

“What? No! No, of course you’re not.”

She chews her lip and bats her eyelashes at him, which he groans at in response. “Ugh, fine. You are impossible.”

“Good, we are even then.”

He chuckles and lifts her up carefully as she sets the angel pristinely on top of the tree. Sherlock lowers her into his arms bridal style, and she gasps, giggling, before the two share a perfect kiss near the twinkling lights of Molly’s Christmas tree.


	9. The Hope Of A Wish

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 2020 Advent Ficlet Challenge Ch 9, Day 9, Prompt 9 "Making A List"
> 
> Sherlock comes home to find Molly making a wish list, and she convinces him to make one too

Sherlock breezes in, fresh from solving a case and happy-go-lucky, as he usually is from the high that comes from putting all the pieces together in time. Molly glances up from the small desk of hers in the far corner of her living room, where it looks like she was writing.

“How was the case?”

“Fascinating! One of the best ones I’ve had in a while.”

“I’m glad you had fun, as probably un-fun as it was for the victims.”

He grins and walks over to her, his coat billowing around him. “What are you writing?”

“Oh...it’s silly.”

“Molly I know that you can be pretty whimsy. I’m used to it by now, so you can tell me anything.”

“I’m just writing down my wishes for next year. It’s a wish list. Well…more like a hope list. I do one every year. They don’t always come true, but it’s good to have hope and goals.”

He smirks and nods, looking it over. “Have a growing relationship with Sherlock? I think that’s quite the obvious, Molly.”

Molly looks up at him, her big brown eyes twinkling. “Well...one would think. But we all know that in your line of work, things happen, and I don’t want you to distance yourself from me just to keep me safe. Being away from you doesn’t keep me safe. Being close to you does.”

“That’s debatable…”

“Sherlock…”

“I have no plans to leave you in the dust at all. I love you too much now. Also, you’re one of the most important people in the world to me. I’d never do anything like that unless the situation was dire. And even if, I need you to know that I would always return to you, no matter what it takes.”

She hugs his middle from her chair, and he strokes her hair. “I do know that, but I still don’t like being without you. Even when we were just friends and you were gone dismantling Moriarty’s network for two years…that was two of the worst years of my life. Not just because I had to keep that secret and lie to everyone who loves and adores you, but because my own heart was broken that I wouldn’t see you for years; that I wouldn’t know if you were okay. It was almost unbearable. Especially after the time you stayed here before you left. We bonded, and I felt that. I know you felt that too. I know that was due to you losing everything, including your reputation and all you really had left was me…but you were softer and kinder. We had a few really good days amongst the bad moments. That made me miss you even more. For a while, I was so angry that you left without saying goodbye in person. That I only got a note. I was furious and hurt. But I realized that just maybe, if I meant anything to you, it was too painful for you to say goodbye in person, not knowing if you’d truly be back. So I accepted it, and I forgave you because I could never imagine going through what you went through. You’re so strong.”

Sherlock leans down and hugs her close. She wraps her arms around his neck and kisses his cheek, the way he has so many times. “I’d never voluntarily leave you. I hope you know that.”

She nods and cups his face. “I do now”, she says softly, pressing a gentle kiss to his lips. “Now. I have to finish my hope list. Would you like to write one as well?”

He ruffles his curls and shrugs. “Erm…I’m not sure. I don’t know what to write. My life isn’t exactly a set timeline, as we well know. Shit happens.”

Molly chuckles and tugs his hand to sit in the other chair. “Oh come on. You can try. It’s just a bunch of things that you can wish to happen. Some goals if you choose.”

“Alright, I guess. Does anyone have to see it?”

“No, not if you don’t want them to.”

“Even you?”

Molly quirks an eyebrow. “Not if you don’t want me to. It can certainly be private if you choose.”

“Okay. Good.”

She places her hand on his lovingly and smiles, then continues writing her list. Sherlock grabs a piece of notebook paper and a pen, beginning to write.

He blushes a bit as he begins writing his list, at first writing a bunch of things related to his job, and then delving deeper into his more personal life. He feels a bit silly for doing this but knows that it makes Molly happy.

{Sherlock Holmes – Wish List

  * Solve a record number of cases
  * Keep Baker Street (and myself) clean
  * See to it that most of the perpetrators get behind bars
  * Be more direct with deductions
  * Be nicer to Lestrade
  * Be more involved with Rosie
  * Act interested when John talks about his girlfriend
  * Be a better boyfriend
  * Graduate from boyfriend…
  * Ask her to marry me at some point
  * Marry her at some point if she says yes
  * Discuss the living situation
  * Maybe have a child or two }



Sherlock smiles a bit and folds up his list, placing it in his pocket. “Almost done with yours?”

“Almost”, she grins. “So you’re really not going to show me your list, are you?”

“Well Molly, consider it like a birthday wish. If I tell you, its assumed that they won’t come true, right?”

Molly laughs softly and nods. “Yeah, I suppose so. For what it’s worth, I hope they all come true for you.”

Sherlock blushes a bit and clears his throat. “Me too, I think.”

“You think?”

“Well, I wrote some things down that…may be challenging for me. But they’re all good things. So yes, I think I would enjoy if they came true. Especially the ones that include you.”

“Oooh, some of them include me? You said they were good, right?”, she laughs.

“Very. I promise”, he grins and leans down, pecking her lips.

Molly grins and folds up her list. “Would you like to have dinner? It’s a bit early but I’m starving.”

“How about I take you out for dinner? Somewhere nice, you can get a bit dressed up?”

“Really?”, she grins. “That sounds lovely!”

Sherlock smiles and kisses her cheek. “Go on and get ready then, I’ll be waiting for you.”

Molly beams giddily at him, then heads to her room to get ready for their romantic evening.


	10. The Flickering of A Loved Soul

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 2020 Advent Ficlet Challenge Ch 10, Day 10, Prompt 10 "Candle"
> 
> Mrs. Hudson reflects on Sherlock & Molly's relationship; Molly convinces Sherlock to go to a Memorial Service at Mass for their lost loved ones.

Mrs. Hudson smiles brightly at her favorite couple, enjoying some pastries and coffee at a table in the café. She’s thrilled that Sherlock decided to dive in and pursue a relationship with Molly. If any two people were surely meant to be together, it was those two. After all, they have been through hell and back, and nobody, not even John could handle Sherlock the way Molly could. She had saved him from dying of drugs, she had pulled him out of darkness and stood by him even when the rest of the world was against him. Though it is really no wonder that they are a match. They are both super intelligent, both sensitive, both have traumatic pasts, both lived their lives alone, both searched for something they didn’t think they would ever have, both had strong work ethic, and both have gone through every single thing that they had just to end up here, where they were meant to discover each other in new ways. To bond, and to realize that they complete the other. What one lacked, the other had, like two puzzle pieces that fit together seamlessly. Martha had seen nothing like it since John had married Mary. Despite everything that had happened with her own rocky past and then her passing, Mary had left a strong impact; an impact that lasted and, in a way, brought Sherlock and Molly together.

Seeing the radiant, boyish smile on the usually snubbish detective was all Martha needed to realize just how much he loved her. It wasn’t one of his faux smiles, not a façade. In fact, it was the complete opposite. It was a smile that was rare to see. A smile that smashed every guarded wall down that he had. And that didn’t even account for Molly’s own smile. No veiled hint at sadness or loneliness anymore. Just pure happiness, pure comfort.

She brings out a few cookies, as well as a little tealight for them and grins. “Fresh baked and on the house. They’re still warm. Also, just a touch of romantic candlelight to cover the drab lighting in here.” Looking between them she beams and places her hand over theirs. “I am so thrilled for you two. It’s about time you both decided to be happy. The anticipation was killing me, it was obvious that you were destined to be together. Even Mary wanted you two to get on. Well, Molly knows that, you two were the best of friends”, she chirps.

Molly blushes and smiles shyly. “Thank you, Martha. That means a lot coming from you. As for Mary, I have no doubt that she would be happy for us too. We spoke about it quite often, but I never really expected it to happen. I guess all the pain and sadness and awfulness that we went through led us here. My dad used to say that everything happens for a reason, and I never really believed him until now. But thinking back, everything that happened to Sherlock and I, good or bad, did in fact lead us down this path, and ended with us together now. So I am grateful that we got through it.”

“So am I. You really do deserve one another. Now, I’ve got to get back to the kitchen, we are short staffed since one of our bakers is sick. I’ll see you two later!”

“See you”, Sherlock smiles as she walks back to the kitchen.

Molly strokes Sherlock’s fingers gently as she nibbles on the last of her cookie and sips her coffee. “I know this may be…a big request for you…but…”

Sherlock looks at her and raises an eyebrow. “What is it, Molly?”

“Well…St. Bart’s The Great is having a Christmas Memorial Mass and…I was wondering if you would go with me…?”

Sherlock lets out a puff of air from his chest. “Molly I-...I don’t know if that’s the best idea.”

Her face falls into a look of sadness and she looks down, nodding. “Okay…I mean, I figured you wouldn’t want to, I just…I usually go alone, and I thought maybe you’d want to light one of the candles for Victor, and for Mary, since John is working.”

He swallows hard and absently strokes her fingers, thinking about it. “Well I-…I suppose it wouldn’t hurt. You know, unless he strikes me down”, he jokes lightly.

“Not funny”, Molly murmurs.

“Little bit funny. Hey…please don’t look so down…I’ll go.”

Molly raises her head to look at him slowly, meeting his eyes with somber ones. “Alright, we had better start walking if we want to make the Mass. Come on.”

Sherlock gets up and takes her arm gently, leading her down the street toward St. Bart’s Church.

~~~~~~~

Molly hugs Sherlock’s arm, listening to the priest preach. He glances down at her and softly strokes her hair. “I love you”, he whispers and kisses her head.

She looks up at him and smiles sadly, nodding. “Love you too”, she whispers back.

Moments later, they fill out index cards that were stacked neatly at the end of the pew with the names of their deceased loved ones. Once they are collected and brought up to the altar, the reader is handed the basket and steps up to the podium. When the name is called, someone is to come up and take the lighter, lighting one of the dozens of candles in front of the altar in honor of that person.

They politely wait their turn and listen to the reader.

“Victor S. Trevor”

Sherlock stands, his breaths and hand shaky as he counts his paces to the table full of candle, hesitantly picking up the lighter and holding it to the red candle, the flame successfully transferring and burning bright, fluttering.

“Mark D. Hooper and Declan M. Hooper"

Molly soon joins him and squeezes his hand as he passes her the lighter. She holds it to a white candle until the wick becomes alit, the flame dancing elegantly. Sherlock gives her an empathetic look. He is the only one who knows that Molly lost a baby to miscarriage as a late teen. It was traumatic for her to lose her son, regardless of the horrific way he was conceived. 

“R. Mary Watson”

Exchanging another meaningful look, they close their hands over one another’s, sharing the lighter as they both hold it to a deep green candle, the wick lighting up and the flame jumping high for a couple seconds, flickering beautifully. Setting the lighter back down for others, they return to their seats and realize that there are tears in both of their eyes. Enough to spill over moments later.

As if they are telepathic, they place both hands on their others’ cheeks within the pew, stroking away the others’ tears; silent knowledge and hope of their deceased loved ones plans to bring them together with their angelic power. Each death led them towards a new path of their life; a path that ultimately guided both souls here, to each other, evermore.


	11. Dashing Through The Snow...Sort Of

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 2020 Advent Ficlet Challenge Ch 11, Day 11, Prompt 11 "Dashing Through the Snow"
> 
> Molly finds herself having car trouble in the middle of a blizzard, and her beau comes to the rescue as always; with a bit of help from the good Inspector.

Molly sits in her little car, shivering and rubbing her mitten-clad hands in front of the heat vent on her dash, as she waits for her windshield to defrost. Of course everyone in their right mind decided to come early to park in the parking garage. That garage that she always parks in. But no, there were no spots left available this morning, so she was forced to park in the lower lot and walk up to the pathology department. Now, nine hours later, the amount of snow on the ground was nearly up to her waist and shows no signs of stopping.

After a good thirty minutes she finally makes it out of the parking lot, though driving on the road isn’t much better. Especially since her car was absolutely not made for a blizzard. About halfway between Baker Street and Bart’s, her car gets stuck in the road. She does everything she can to pull it over to the side, including getting out and pushing it, then gets back into the driver’s seat once it is out of the way and huffs from the coldness. Digging her phone out of her bag, she calls Sherlock. He answers after a couple rings.

“Molly? Where are you? Are you alright? You didn’t answer earlier.”

“Oh…I’m sorry, I had a busy day today...a lot of fatal accidents. I didn’t have time to check my phone, I’m sorry. But look I-I’m about two blocks away from Baker Street a-and my car broke down from all the snow. It’s freezing. I could start walking if you’d meet me…”

“NO. Molly do not start walking. Wait in the car, I assume its still a bit warm. I’ll call Lestrade and we will come and get you okay? STAY where you are.”

“O-okay. I’m in front of that little boutique I used to go with Mary…you know the one?”

“Yes yes, okay we will be there soon. Love you.”

“Love you.” She hears him hang up and sighs, hugging herself to stay warm.

It feels like forever, but really it was only about twenty minutes until Lestrade drove up in his police car, behind a snowplow. Sherlock leaps out and rushes over to Molly’s little car, throwing the door open. She gasps and smiles. “Oh, finally.”

Sherlock hugs her tightly and scoops her up, dashing across the high and heavy snow back towards the police car. Molly smiles and kisses his cheek, her arms snaked around his shoulders. “My hero.”

Sherlock hops back into the police car and sets her down, slipping her mittens off and taking her smaller hands in his own to warm them.

Lestrade smirks and glancing into his rear-view mirror back at them, the snowplow leading them slowly back down the street to Baker Street. “So, you two really are getting cozy, eh?”

Molly blushes as she cuddles into Sherlock for warmth. He rolls his eyes but smiles from ear to ear. “Just drive, Greg.”

“Ooh, I see she’s making you a better man as well. Finally remembering names, are we? First time you did that was the first time you told her you loved her. Heard that from John. Well, she’s quite a woman, Sherlock. Don’t ruin it okay?”

He smiles and kisses Molly’s head. “I don’t plan on it, Lestrade. In fact, I plan on making sure everything is alright for a while.”

“A while?”

“Well, yes.”

“Care to elaborate?”, he teases him.

“No, and it’s none of your business!”

Molly and Greg both giggle at how nervous he became. Within a few moments, they pull up to Baker Street and they bid farewell and thank you to Lestrade for the help. Sherlock takes Molly’s hand and leads her through the snow, jogging towards the door as snowflakes fall quickly and sprinkle their hair. He pulls away and he stops on the walk up to the door, cupping and caressing her face, pulling her close for a purely movie-like kiss under the flurries.

Molly moves closer into his warmth and kisses back eagerly, utterly wrapped in the safety and softness of his kiss. For one of the coldest days they have had, his lips were warm and soft like the perfect blanket, or a cozy cup of cocoa.

Sherlock hums into her mouth before slowly drawing back, his sharp yet concerned blue-green eyes staring down into hers. “I was so worried about you. I hate feeling worried. You scared me Molly, you know better than to scare me. When you didn’t answer I panicked. I nearly sent the entire police force to Bart’s.”

Molly giggles. She couldn’t help it, as he was being so utterly sweet, so completely /domestic/ that she had to laugh at the ridiculousness and the amazement of it.

“You’re laughing, why are you laughing, what’s so funny about me being terrified??”

Molly grins and yanks him to sit in a snowbank with her, shivering a bit, but loving the beauty of the falling flakes. “I’m sorry, I don’t mean to laugh at you. It’s just so sweet how you care so much. It’s so domestic, and that literally used to be your biggest fear in the entire world, Sherlock.”

He blushes a bit and wraps an arm around her. “I know, and it was idiotic and selfish of me to feel that way, because you make me feel almost normal. In fact, when I’m around you is the only time I feel I can truly be myself, whoever that may be. I’m still figuring it out, but I’m happy that you’re on that ridiculous ride with me in doing so. And as I said, I am trying. Trying to be a better man, beau, friend, even…brother to some extent. That’s all because of you. All because of the fact that even in my most rigid state, the fact that I could lose you at any time, whether it be from the actions of myself or those around me, is the one thing that shook me to the core. I never recovered, and I realized that I can’t picture my chaotic life without you in it. I just couldn’t. You keep me right.”

Molly tears up a bit and kisses him gently, sniffling. “Thank you.”

He nods and looks her over. “You’re freezing. What are we still doing lounging around in snow?”

“It’s pretty to watch it fall.”

“Yes, well we can watch it fall from inside my flat. Come on”, he exclaims, gently helping her to her feet.

Molly chuckles and brushes hair from her face. “Yeah, actually I can’t feel my face and I’m hoping that my contacts aren’t frozen to my eyeballs. We best go in.”

“How about a nice, hot bath?”

“That sounds lovely.”

They quickly usher into 221B and Sherlock brushes some snowflakes from her hair. “I’m glad I have a large bathtub for a small flat.”

Molly snorts and raises an eyebrow. “Oh, so you assumed it would be both of us then.”

“Well…yes…is that a problem?”

Grinning, she sheds her outdoor garments and pulls him close, gently rubbing his chest. “No, not a problem at all. Let’s go.”

Sherlock smirks and scoops her up, scuttling to the bathroom as Molly’s small giggles resound down the hallway.


	12. When Sherlock's Away, Besties Will Play

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 2020 Advent Ficlet Challenge Ch 12, Day 12, Prompt 12 "Visiting"
> 
> Molly gets a call from her best friend Meena, who happened to get snowed in while visiting London! Now that the sun is up, she can see her bestie for the first time in a while.

As the sun shines brightly onto the heavy mounds of now outside, deceiving the chill of the air. Molly Hooper replaces the kettle on her stove as she finishes preparing a nice cuppa for herself. Sherlock unfortunately had another case to attend to, which left Molly with some quiet and alone time. She picks up her mug and heads over to the sofa when her phone begins to ring loudly. Molly grins immediately as she recognizes her best friend’s ringtone. She quickly picks up.

“Meena! Oh my gosh hi! I feel like it’s been an age! How are you? How’s little Maisie!?”

Meena laughs. “Hi Molls! I’m well. So is David and Maisie! I feel like it’s been forever too, I’ve missed you so much! I hate that we live so far away. I really should visit London more often. FaceTime isn’t the same is it?”

“I’m so happy your family is doing well. You’ll never guess what has transpired in the last couple months!”

“Oh God, don’t even tell me!”, she squeals. “I KNEW there was a reason you were so chipper! It’s that detective bloke isn’t it? Did he finally take his head out of his arse and realize that you’re literally the best thing that could ever happen to him, or what??”

Molly laughs giddily and nods to herself. “Well…long story short, yes, he did. We have been very happy for about a couple months now. He’s really changed towards me, and he’s really amazing, Meena.”

“I’m really happy for you, Molly. I know you’ve loved him for such a long time. Hey, I do have surprise for you though!”

“Oooh, surprise? What could it be?”

“Well, David and Maisie and I are actually in London right now! We got to the hotel yesterday morning early, and then of course the blizzard rolled in, so I couldn’t show up and shock you. But since it’s stopped snowing, if you feel up to some company, we would love to see you. It’s crazy that the last time we saw each other in person was Maisie’s Baptism. You really are an amazing godmother, I’m sure your friend John thinks so too.”

“Oh my God, you’re here! Of course I’d love to see you! And yeah, that’s crazy, but I literally have the cutest little goddaughters in the world. Oh wow I’m so excited now!! When can you come over??”

“Half hour we can be there, if you aren’t busy.”

“No, no that works perfectly! Ahh I can’t wait. See you soon Meena!”

“See ya Molls!”

Molly hears the call end, and she grins from ear to ear. She had met Meena back in Uni. The first thing Molly noticed about her was her beauty. She was a gorgeous mixed woman, with curly natural light brunette hair and blue eyes. All of the boys at Uni would flirt with her constantly. Molly didn’t have such luck. But it was in anatomy class that they really bonded. Meena wanted to become a nurse. They were partnered up on a paper they had to do for class, and they became fast friends. Meena’s extroverted personality was magnetic, and she needed Molly to tame her sometimes. They became best friends after that.

Meena had met her now husband, David, on a trip she took to Texas during her junior year of University. She had told Molly that she fell in love at first sight. He was tall, dark, and handsome, and his green eyes captivated her. She had made an excuse to go the same route while travelling around Houston, just so she could see him again and again. He had been living on his family’s farm; cowboy hat, horse, and everything.

Molly had always laughed at teased her for falling in love with a cowboy, because she was just /so/ British. After Uni, they visited each other on and off until David had proposed to her. Meena made the heart-wrenching decision to move to Texas with him. Of course, Molly had been thrilled that she was so happy and in love, but it hurt her more than anything to lose her best friend, especially because at that point in her life, she wasn’t having the easiest time. But as she does, Molly put on her brave face and sent her off, knowing she’d be happy. Four years ago, she gave birth to Maisie and Molly had travelled to Texas for her Baptism; Meena had asked her to be Maisie’s godmother, which, of course she couldn’t refuse. She was her best friend.

She snaps herself out of her memories and begins quickly tidying her house. Rushing into her room, she changes into a more guest-appropriate outfit of jeans and a jumper, then goes and makes some more tea. 

About a half hour later, there is a knock at her door and she beams, rushing over and flinging it open, seeing her best friend and her family standing there. Molly and Meena both squeal excitedly and hug each other tightly.

“Oh my God! Oh…It’s so good to see you again…way, way too long, Meena.”

“I know, I know, I’m sorry! Wow you look great, Molly!”

Molly blushes and smiles, waving them inside her home. “Of course you had the luck of being snowed in the entire first day you were here.”

“Of course”, Meena scoffs sarcastically.

Maisie runs over in her pink shirt and tie dye pants, giggling. “Auntie Molly!!”

Molly gasps and holds her arms out. “Oh my goodness Miss Maisie! You’re such a big girl now!” She scoops her up and cuddles her close, gently peppering her in kisses as the small girl laughs playfully. Molly giggles softly and strokes her curls. “You look sooo pretty, sweetie.”

“Thank you!”, she grins shyly as Molly places her down and turns to David.

“David, it’s nice to see you again. You’ve got your hands full with these two!”

He laughs and nods, giving her a hug. “Oh yeah. Luckily, I’ve got big hands. In fact, I may have hands big enough for another.”

Molly looks confused for a moment than gapes, gasping. “Nooo. Meena!? Are you-..!?”

Meena beams happily and nods. “Yeah, Molls. I’m pregnant. It’s a little boy.” She tears up as Molly rushes over and hugs her again, the both of them crying softly.

“Oh, I’m so happy for you. Wow…she’s gonna be a big sister, that’s amazing. And David, you’ll get your own mini me!”

“That I am. Though, even if he looked just like Meena and Maisie, he’d be very handsome too”, he smirks.

“Yes, of course he would!” Molly grabs the tea and hands them each a cup, then gets some juice for Maisie and smiles, handing her the cup.

“So Molls, where is this man of yours, huh?”

Molly blushes and clears her throat. “Oh, Sherlock. He...he had a case today. If I had known, I could have asked him to pop in.”

“Aw man. I wanted to meet him. Y’know, give him a bit of a kick in the behind. Get it going, so to speak.”

Molly turns red. “Meena!”

“What!? Come on Molly, we both know that you are too cautious. If you love this man, and you say he loves you, and you’re both adults in your thirties, AND you’ve known each other for nearly a decade…get on with it already, am I right?”

Molly huffs, knowing she’s right. “Well yes but…”

“But what? He’s still on the fence? Well it’s about time he made up his damn mind. If he wants you, he needs to know what you want. No tiptoeing around. You’re either going to be real or decide it’s not best.”

Tugging on her sleeves nervously, Molly shrugs. “I don’t want him to leave again. We’ve been through too much for me to ruin it.”

“Ruin it? Molly, having your own wants and goals isn’t ruining it. He should love you enough to want to make them come true. And if he runs away, he wasn’t worth you to begin with”, she wraps an arm around her. “I know you love him with all your heart. But I also know how much you want a family of your own, and I’m sorry Molly, but you’re not getting any younger. Neither was I, and I wanted Maisie to have a sibling, so it happened.”

“You’re right…you’re always right. I’ll speak to him eventually. Maybe after Christmas, okay?”

Meena chuckles. “Hey, it’s your life. You don’t have to report to me. I just want to make sure that you’re happy and getting what you deserve too. You know I only want the best for you.”

“I know, thank you”, Molly hugs her tightly.

Meena grins and hugs back. “I love visiting. Texas may be home, but…this is /home/. To me. I think it always will.”

“I’d imagine. Your parents must be thrilled too.”

“Oh yes, over the moon. We are going to see them tomorrow for dinner. You know my dad. He’s kind of like your boyfriend, always busy, always working.”

Molly nods and chuckles. “Well, you will HAVE to meet Sherlock sometime this week. Ok?”

“Definitely. I’m not leaving until I do, promise”, she laughs softly.

“Oh boy…that will be interesting”, Molly quips.

“Indeed it will, Miss Hooper”, Meena smirks. “Indeed it will.”


	13. Ice Storm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 2020 Advent Ficlet Challenge Ch 13, Day 13, Prompt 13 "Storm"
> 
> There is a brutal ice storm that rolls across London, and Sherlock has been gone on a case for over a day. When Molly can't seem to get in touch with him, she panics.

The sharp tings and clattering on the roof of the home is loud and obvious as Molly paces back and forth near the windows facing the street. Sherlock’s case had taken more than a day, so he had been in and out of Baker Street yesterday and today. Molly gets increasingly worried since she hasn’t gotten a text from him. Not only that, but they are beginning to have one of the worst winters London has seen in a while. This ice storm isn’t only inconvenient, but also harmful to anyone who remains on the streets at this point. Hail is one thing, but ice? Some of the fallen ice could easily sting like shrapnel if it hits the wrong place.

Nearly chewing a hole through her lower lip from biting it nervously, she rushes back over to the sofa and scoops up her mobile for the eight time in a half hour, calling him once again. Once again, it goes to voicemail. Fearing the worst, she tries John’s phone, with the same result. Next, she calls Mrs. Hudson’s landline. Dead.

Now Molly really begins to panic. She knows she can’t exactly leave her home due to the nature of the storm, but she has to know if he’s okay. So she take drastic measures and calls the New Scotland Yard business line.

“Hello, yes, may I speak to Detective Inspector Lestrade please? I’m a friend…yes...Molly Hooper. I’ll wait. Thank You.”

Pacing rapidly in her sock clad feet, she sighs and waits for the familiar voice on the other end of the line. When she hears it a bit of relief washes over her.

“Hello? Molly? What’s wrong?”

“Greg! Oh, thank God I got you. Look, Sherlock, John, and Mrs. Hudson’s phones are all going to voicemail. I know Sherlock and John were on case. I don’t know the details of it, but I’m getting really worried. I haven’t heard from him since yesterday morning and now with this storm…I just want to be sure he’s not hurt. He always texts me. Can you have someone check Baker Street?”

“Oh God, yeah of course. I heard from them this morning, but I haven’t since then. I just figured Sherlock was up to his tricks, running around the city looking for clues and such. I’ll send a car. Don’t panic, Molly.”

“Okay thanks Greg…I-I’ll wait for a call back. Talk soon.” Molly hangs up and let’s out a breath she was apparently holding. Moving to the kitchen to make tea, she can’t help but think the worst after everything she knew he had gone through in the past. He could be kidnapped, injured, or worse.

Molly grabs a lemon to soothe her knotted stomach and sighs, cutting it. When the water is boiled, she prepares the tea and squeezes the lemon juice into it, tossing the lemon in the bin. Curling up on the sofa, she tries to watch some crap telly to distract herself, but her thoughts still wander to Sherlock and his safety. The loud pangs of ice hitting her roof have yet to subside, and it seems it is only getting worse.

Toby meows at her feet and hops up on the sofa with a bit of difficulty since he’s still so small. Molly smiles slightly and strokes his fur, scratching behind his fluffy ears gently. “Oh Toby…I hope he’s okay. I’m glad I have you to keep me company, kitty.”

Just then, Lestrade calls her and she immediately clamors to her phone, snatching it up and answering quickly. “Greg!?”

“Hey, Molly. Look, everyone is alright, they happened to be at Baker Street when the storm hit, and they lost power there. Those dummies spent all their time fooling on their mobile until they realized they didn’t bring any chargers for them and they died. Landline isn’t working due to the power failure. But Mrs. H has candles and they’re okay. Sherlock was worried about you too.”

“Oh thank God…are you still there? Can I talk to him?”

“Uh, yeah. One sec.” There is a bit of fumbling until she hears Sherlock’s voice.

“Molly?? Molly?? Are you alright?”

A smile spreads across her face and she relaxes. “Sherlock, yes, yes I’m okay. I’m still at my house. I was so scared for you…and then when I couldn’t reach you of course my stupid head jumped to the worst possible thing and…oh I’m just so happy you’re safe.”

“I’m alright. I’m actually getting Lestrade to take me to your house in a moment.” Molly hears Greg exclaim that he doesn’t want to leave until the storm dies down and Sherlock whisperingly arguing with him. She giggles softly.

“Sherlock, as long as I know you’re safe it’s alright. Though, of course I want to see you.”

“I’ll be there soon. Love you, bye!” He quickly hangs up and she snorts. It’s so typical of Sherlock to boss Lestrade around, but if it will get him to her house faster, of course she won’t scold him this time. She wants to see him as much as he wants to see her. It’s crazy how fast he has changed and just how much they have bonded. It’s nuts how they have even slept together already, after years of thinking that he didn’t think of her as attractive. Smiling fondly, she prances happily back into the kitchen to make him some Earl Gray tea.

Moments later, Sherlock bursts through the door, his Belstaff half over his messy mop of curls, before he tosses it off and over the coat rack haphazardly. “Molly!”

“I’m right here, Sherlock”, she grins brightly and runs over and into his arms. Sherlock lifts her off her feet and hugs her close to his body, nuzzling her neck. Molly let’s out a content sigh, then breathes him in, entangling her fingers into his curls.

“Oh Molly…my Molly…it’s only been a day and a half, and I nearly went mad. I missed you”, he murmurs admittedly.

“I missed you too Sherlock.” She brings her head up to grin at him before capturing his lips with hers, snogging him until the kettle screeches grotesquely for their attention.

“Mmhh…damn”, he murmurs.

Molly giggles softly and strokes his cheek gently, tracing down his jawline. “That’ll be your tea. I’m sure you’re chilly.”

“Well, yes.” He follows her to the kitchen and shuts the kettle off then scoops her up into his arms. Molly squeals in surprise and wraps her arms around him, beaming from ear to ear.

“Yes?”

“I think tea can wait, my love. I’d rather warm up another way.”

“Sherlock Holmes, you flirt”, she smirks and laughs softly as he carries her down the hall towards the bedroom.


	14. Hope For The Future

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 2020 Advent Ficlet Challenge Ch 14, Day 14, Prompt 14 "Hope"
> 
> The morning after Sherlock and Molly make love without protection, Sherlock is forced to have discussion with her that he has been wanting to address. Molly is worried at first, but realizes that the conversation should have been had earlier. Fortunately, their hopes for the future are shared.

Sherlock awakens to find Molly still curled into his side. He smiles sleepily but fondly as he strokes hair from her face. He doesn’t think that he will ever know why she gave him a chance. This is a woman who is brilliant as much as she is kind, and he considers himself lucky that he even got the chance. After nearly a decade of knowing her, and of course, her waiting around for him to catch up with his emotions, he finally got the opportunity to be in a relationship with her. Something that he had previously believed idiotic and trivial. Looking back down at her peaceful form, he is more thankful than ever that Eurus had happened. If she hadn’t, he supposes that he still would not have had to face his real feelings for Molly Hooper. Now they are even more complicated than ever, yet there is nothing more that he, Sherlock Holmes, would want in his life than a chance to further their future. Crazy right? Who ever would have thought that Sherlock freaking Holmes would be thinking of marriage, or of children? But this woman, this amazing woman, brought so much light and realization into his life that it’s almost impossible to not think about.

He had once said that his only vow would be to John and Mary. In hindsight, his word does not hold much weight anymore, as he had taken John’s advice after Mary died. John had told him that romantic entanglement would complete him as a human being, and that Mary had made him the man that she already believed he was. John was right. This time with Molly had made Sherlock’s life worth living. More than cases, more than legwork. He no longer had to search for multiple distractions or use his seven percent solution. Never again, because he had Molly. To distract him, to love him, to heal him, to keep him right. Sherlock had Molly, and he finally knows the true meaning of emotional context, and of love. Something he previously never would have believed to be a necessity in one’s life.

However, John was also correct in another, deeper way. He had told Sherlock that all of this, the happiness, the love, the peace; that it is gone before you know it. Sherlock knows that of course; he has seen enough death in his lifetime to know that the cases he goes on are usually younger victims. Not only murders but accidents usually involve younger victims as well. Nobody ever truly knows what the next day will hold. Hell, Sherlock knows that personally, as many times as he has been on the brink of death. That’s why he must do this. That’s why he needs to stop being a baby and actually have a talk with Molly. Especially after what happened last night. The last thing he wants is for her to be worried or nervous or regretful.

As Molly begins to stir beneath the sheets, Sherlock presses a soft kiss to her head and murmurs in his deeply baritone voice. “Good Morning my love, sleep well?”

Molly smiles softly, her eyes still closed. “Mhm…I do with you always”, her eyes flutter open softly to stare into his ocean-colored ones.

“Good”, he mutters, pulling her body closer against him. “Look I…I want to have a conversation with you…without er...skirting around it. That’s something my old self would do, and I just...I don’t want to be that way. I want to know that I can speak to you directly.

Molly nods slowly and sits up slightly, pulling the sheet over her breasts and blushing. “Oh…um...yeah, I-I suppose we should.” She draws her lower lip between her teeth the way she does when she’s worried.

“Please don’t be worried. Really”, he says quietly, cupping her face in his warm hands.

“Alright…well I suppose you want to talk about what happened last night…”

“Well yes…”

Molly swallows and fiddles with her hands. “We both know we didn’t use protection, so I guess the question is, what’s the next step…”

“Nothing. Nothing is the next step. I mean…if that’s what you want to. Molly it’s no secret that you’ve always wanted to be a mother. And recently I realized that you’re the only woman I would ever want to be a father alongside. So if you like, I’d want to see if…anything transpires from last night. If it does, I’d be very grateful, and I’d be there. I swear I’d be a doting father. I mean geez…I know my parents would go off the deep end with excitement because I hardly assume they think they’d ever be grandparents, but then there is, of course...the fact that the child would have my DNA and all that that entails—mmph”

Molly cuts him off with a gentle, yet searing kiss before pulling away softly. “I would love to have a baby with you, Sherlock”, she tears up happily. “I was going to try to talk to you about it as well, and then of course last night just…happened.”

Sherlock grins brightly and laughs deeply, the way Molly loves. She giggles softly and wraps her arms around his neck. He returns by snaking his arms around her middle and drawing her close to him, nuzzling his face into her neck. “I suppose we will just have to have hope. Isn’t that what you say to me when things happen that I don’t account for?”

She nods and beams at him, stroking his curls. “I’m not worried about your DNA. If anything it will be a gift to them. And I know that you know we would never allow our baby to become like Eurus. We would guide them. You know that.”

Sherlock takes a shaky breath and nods slowly. “I know, I just…worry. Though as long as we don’t have a /Mycroft/, I’ll be good.”

Molly laughs and soon Sherlock joins her. “Speaking of which, how the hell do you think your brother would react??”

“Ugh God, repelled I assume. Though let’s not speak of him in bed, /please/.”

She snorts cutely. “Alright, agreed. I do have one more request for you though.”

“Oh? And what would that be?”

“My best friend Meena is in town this week and she really wants to meet you.”

“Ahh…I’m not very good with meeting people, but for you, I’ll try my best.”

“Thank you.”

“For you, Molly Hooper, the world”, he smirks handsomely. “See what you do to me?”

“Oh I do, but you secretly love it”, he pokes his nose playfully.

“Mhh...God help me, yes I do.”


	15. Jolly Sherlolly & Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 2020 Advent Ficlet Challenge Ch 15, Day 15, Prompt 15 "Jolly"
> 
> Sherlock and Molly are excited about the new prospects of their future; They meet up with their friends to see the two little girls get photos with Santa Claus; Sherlock speaks with John regarding his vision for the near future; Everyone is jolly!

The next day both Sherlock and Molly had the day off, which, at times can be rare due to the nature of their work. The ice storm had cleared sometime the previous morning and the roads had been thoroughly tended to. The sun decided to come out again today, no doubt helping the ice to melt more so than they had yesterday. In fact, they were both eager to be able to go out and about again, despite the bitter chill in the December air.

Sherlock and Molly had made plans to spend a nice day at the mall with John, Rosie, Meena, and her family. They had decided to take Rosie and Maisie to see Santa Claus. Sherlock and Molly are invited by John every year, and it has always been the one thing that they all did together and never skipped out on. It’s important for Rosie to know that she has all of them to lean on in her best moments, as well as her worst. This year was a special treat, because Molly doesn’t only get to see Rosie’s joy, but Maisie’s as well. Molly loves taking her role as godmother seriously, since of course she is not a mother herself yet. She has always had a love for children, even helping at a daycare for community service when she was a teen; a requirement for her private school.

Molly grins as she slips a cheery jumper over her head and slides on her Uggs. Sherlock glances over at her and smirks slightly.

“What are you peeking at?”, she grins.

“Oh nothing just…the blinding jumper.”

“Oh please, you’re secretly pleased when I wear them, I can tell. You’ve called them “Molly Jumpers”.

“They’re a bit much, but they speak for your personality, so I’m fond of that part of them. I’m sure I could spend all day speaking about the complexity of your wardrobe, though we don’t seem to have the time for that today.”

“Maybe not.” Laughing airily, Molly walks over to him and places a soft kiss to his chest before gazing at him and slowly buttoning his shirt for him. Sherlock stares down at her with his piercing eyes, slowly licking his lips.

“Molly Hooper, are you seducing me? Because if you are successful, I’m afraid we will definitely disappoint those poor little girls”, his voice rumbles deeply, dipping it an octave the way he knows sends shivers down her spine.

As if on cue, Molly shudders and blushes, peering up at him, then glancing at the clock. “Well...I-...I know we just got dressed…but we are running a bit ahead of schedule.” Without another word, Sherlock pulls his shirt and her jumper off, then swings the bedroom door closed. Molly squeaks out a small “oh!”, and small laughs ensue as they undoubtedly undress again.

~~~~~~~

Sherlock picks up his slightly rumpled shirt and tries to smooth it out, clearing his throat. Molly fixes her messy hair and chews her lip. “Well, that was…”

“The same as every other time”, he smirks devilishly. “In the absolute best, mind-blowing way.”

“Of course”, she chuckles. “You should probably just pick out another shirt. How about that sexy dark blue one you’ve got? It brings out your eyes. I want you to make a good impression on Meena and her husband.”

He nods in agreement and tosses the previous one in the hamper, taking the deep blue one out of the drawer. Slipping it on his shoulders and buttoning it up, he looks over Molly who is straightening out her own outfit. He grins, noticing that she changed her hair to a side braid. His favorite. Not only does it look great on her, but for purely selfish reasons, it gives him better access to his neck.

Molly beams happily and turns to him. “Right then. Ready to go? I know you hate crowds and lines and shopping, but I’ll be there. I’ll ground you.”

“I know you will. You always have. Every year.”

Smiling, she takes his hand, and they head to her car. Sherlock steals a kiss before entering the passenger side, filling Molly with pure bliss.

~~~~~~

The whole lot of them laugh at something silly that Rosie had done during lunch at the food court. They are thrilled that Rosie and Maisie had become fast friends, as they were absolutely adorable together. It’s also great that John and David had a lot to talk about. David was a doctor as well as a farmer. As they all walk towards where Santa Claus sits, the little girls’ excitement becomes too much for their little bodies to bear; so much so that they begin bouncing in place. “Have A Holly, Jolly Christmas”, comes over the radio speakers of the mall, and the girls dance adorably to the music, giggling.

Meena grins and pats Sherlock’s shoulder. “I’m glad I finally met you. It seems I’ve known you for years, with how much Molly has talked about you. On and on and on”, she laughs. “I must admit that I hated you at first for hurting her so much. But she’s come to make me realize that you’ve become a better person, and I can see now that you make her happy.”

“Thank you, Meena. She certainly is a remarkable woman. She has changed me in all the best ways, and I am so lucky to have her.”

“That you are. Remember that always.”

“Don’t worry. I plan to.”

Molly hugs Sherlock’s arm and pecks his cheek before they turn their attention to the girls. John is smiling brightly at how thrilled Rosie is to have made a friend.

Sherlock goes over and nudges him. “It’ll be unfortunate when Meena leaves, hm?”

John glances at him. “Oh…God, yeah. I’m sure Rosie will be crushed, but she’s happy right now, and I’m sure they’ll visit again someday. I just…always want her to be happy. But I know I can’t control that her entire life. I just want the best for her.”

“I understand that. She’s your child, of course you want the very best for her. You know though, Maisie may not be the only friend Rosie will have in the coming years.”

“Well yeah, I’m sure she’s make some at school.”

Sherlock chews his lip the way he does when he’s a bit unsure whether he should say something. “Not just that.” He pauses for a moment. “Erm...Molly and I have sort of...been…trying. I suppose.”

Johns face breaks out into an incredulous smile and he gapes a bit, processing, then realizing what he means. “No…no way. You and Molly have…dear God…that’s…that’s…quite unbelievable! It’s great, it’s just…wow.”

Sherlock chuckles and folds his hands behind his back. “I know it is, but as you know, she’s made me better. I found myself wanting the kind of life that I guess you could say is ordinary. Despite the murders and the autopsies and such, of course.”

“Of course”, John bellows, laughing. “Well mate, if anyone can make those things seem ordinary, it’ll be you and Molly, I’ll tell you that.”

Sherlock snorts and chuckles deeply. “True.”

Molly steals a look at Sherlock, and he smiles lovingly. Moments later the girls get their photos with Santa Claus. Luckily, this mall Santa is just as jolly as he would be if he were real. Molly hugs Sherlock’s side and grins from ear to ear, peeking up at him. “Just think, in a year or two, it could be our child on that bench with a smile a mile wide. We /are/ playing Santa with our child. It’s part of the magic of Christmas, and they’re only little and innocent for so long.”

“Mhh, I agree. My old self would gawk at the idea, but I understand more now. I can’t wait”, he says softly, pecking the tip of her nose.

Molly cuddles his side and nods. “Me neither.”

That day, it wasn’t only Santa and the precious little girls feeling jolly, for it seemed to be contagious, affecting everyone around them, even the usually stoic consulting detective, who couldn’t seem to be able to wipe the boyish grin off of his face.


	16. A Twinkle In Her Eye & On Her Finger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 2020 Advent Ficlet Challenge, Ch 16, Day 16, Prompt 16 "Twinkling"
> 
> Sherlock is taken by surprise when he is uncharacteristically drawn into a jewelry shop, until he realizes why; Sherlock takes the plunge and they cement their future; Molly gives Sherlock a useful gift to expand his knowledge.

Sherlock knocks on Molly’s door and grins, a bit of pep in his step today. He had recently been out in the city for a small, easy case and had paused near a luxury jewelry shop. Unable to stop himself, he had purchased a gorgeous antique engagement ring for Molly. Though it was unplanned, it just seemed right. The ring seemed to be calling to him through the case, shouting at him that THIS WAS MOLLY’S RING. Sherlock would have assumed he would be completely out of touch when in that kind of situation, but instead he was in his element, and knew exactly what she would want. Patting his pocket to make sure that the ring is secure for the fifteenth time since showing up, he knocks again and hears her shout “come in!”

Strolling in, he sees Molly on her living room floor, gift wrap, tape, and present surrounding her and nearly covering the floor. He laughs softly and hangs up his Belstaff, going over to her. She is in sweats and her dad’s old tee. Her hair is up in a messy bun, and her glasses are slightly slipped down on her nose. “Molly, this is a bit overboard. Who are all of these for?”

Molly looks up at him and slips her glasses back up her nose. “Who do you think, silly. Most of them are for Rosie and Maisie. But I also got some for Meena and David, John, Mrs. Hudson, Greg, and Mike. I got you a few as well, but luckily, I have already wrapped them.

“Wow…well, that’s a lot. I suppose I have some shopping to do to catch up.”

Molly smiles and gently pulls him down on the floor with her. “No you don’t. I like giving during Christmastime. Plus, my real gift this year is you”, she grins cutely.

Sherlock brushes his thumb across her cheek and kisses her softly. Molly’s eyes slip closed, and she melts into him for a moment before they pull away. “I don’t think I’m much of a gift, however, I am happy you feel that way.”

“I’ll always feel that way, Sherlock. I love you with all my heart.” Her eyes twinkle, the Christmas tree lights reflecting in her shining brown orbs.

Sherlock nervously tugs at his shirt sleeves before taking both of her hands in his. “Molly...”

“Yes?”, she smiles sweetly and inquisitively at him.

Sherlock clears his throat. “Oh boy…alright…”

“Sherlock…hey, what’s up?”, she cups his cheek.

He takes her hand again and kisses it. “I was running around on this stupid case today, and I came across a small shop, and something just totally grabbed my attention. It wasn’t expected, or planned, but it did. When I went in to see what it was, I realized that it was everything I needed because well…you’re everything I need. I quickly concluded that I don’t want to live without you, and that the shop called to me for a reason. It made me stop and really think.

Molly looks at him in confusion. “I-…I don’t really understand. What did you see?”

Swallowing hard and taking a deep breath, he gently eases her up to stand and brings her over to the fireplace which she had lit today. Molly peers at him, bewildered.

Sherlock slowly bends down onto one knee and stares up at her as he slips a burgundy velvet box out of his pocket. Molly’s eyes widen like saucers and she covers her mouth. “Sh-Sherlock..wh-what..”

He brings it into view and gently opens the box, a gorgeous platinum and diamond sparkly ring, reflecting the beautiful light from the fire. “I saw this…I saw this ring and I immediately knew. I knew that it was yours, that I wanted you, that I wanted this, that I want our future. That…I want you to be my wife, and I’d do anything to be your husband. Molly Hooper, will you marry me?”

Molly’s sparkling eyes fill with tears and she gasps. “Oh my God…oh my God, Sherlock…yes. Yes, yes!!”, she cries. “A million times, yes.” Molly hugs him tightly and cries happily. Sherlock beams and holds her close, peppering her head with kisses, before lifting her chin and kissing her with love. Molly brings her hands up to cup his face and kisses back passionately. Chuckling softly, Sherlock pulls away.

“Your ring. I-…let me put it on you. Do you like it?”

Molly holds out her hand giddily and sniffles. “Oh, it’s absolutely gorgeous Sherlock. I love it. I love you. So much.”

“Good, I just had a strong feeling that you would. I love you too Molly. Always.” Sherlock gently slips the ring onto her finger, and it fits perfectly. She begins to tear up again and he brushes the tears away with his thumbs. “Don’t cry. Ok? It’s alright, I promise.”

Molly laughs softly and hugs his middle, laying her head on his chest. “They’re happy tears, love. I promise. I don’t think I’ve ever been as happy as I am right in this moment. I can’t wait to marry you. Plus, if you don’t want anything big, I’m perfectly happy with a small personal wedding with our friends”, she murmurs, peeping up at him.

“I think that would be perfect. Although, I want you to have the type of wedding you’ve always been dreaming of. With those silly little floral archways, and the twinkly white lights at sunset.”

“How did you know about that??”

Sherlock smirks. “I am known to have my methods, future Mrs. Holmes.”

Molly giggles and softly slaps his chest. “No, seriously.”

“I may have peeked at your old journal before. Sorry.”

“Sherlock!”

“I’m sorryyy.”

Rolling her eyes, she pecks his lips. “I may have an early gift for you as well. Though I must warn you, it’s nothing as great as an engagement ring.”

Sherlock grins. “Oh, really?”

“Well, I was at the store and honestly I got it as a little bit of a joke, but I thought that maybe some day it could actually come in handy for something, maybe. If you don’t like it, you can take it back I just…I don’t know.”

“Well let’s see it then.”

Molly grabs a pretty big sized rectangle box and hands it to him. It’s a bit heavy. She chews her lip nervously. Sherlock unwraps it and laughs, looking it over. “A telescope?”

“Welll…yes. A little birdie told me years ago that someone needed a bit more knowledge of the stars and solar system so I thought hey, maybe a telescope would be a good way to learn. It comes with this cool book too that you can identify different things with. I get a twinkly ring, and you get twinkly stars!”

Sherlock grins and kisses her. “Molly, that was very thoughtful. Quite funny and true, too. Thank you.”

“Really? Because I wasn’t sure if you’d actually like it or not. If you don’t it’s totally okay.”

Sherlock gently pulls her close. “Molly, it’s great. I should widen my knowledge because you’re right. You never know when I’ll need it. Plus it might be fun for us to both look some time.”

She nods and rubs his chest. “I’m…I’m so lucky that I get to marry you.”

“As am I.”

“Now, gorgeous, sexy, wonderful fiancé…will you help me wrap some gifts?”

Sherlock snorts and smiles at her. “Using flattery to get me to do something, such a wife move, Moll.”

Molly laughs and tugs his hand, bringing him back over to her makeshift wrapping station. “C’mon, pleaseee?”

“Oh, alright. Just because I love you so much.”

“Yes, you do”, she smirks.


	17. Let Nothing You Dismay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 2020 Advent Ficlet Challenge Ch 17, Day 17, Prompt 17 "let nothing you dismay"
> 
> Molly is feeling a bit down and Sherlock shows up to comfort her. He ends up telling her something he has never told anyone, and they bond even more.

Saddened that Meena and her family had to go home early due to another predicted storm, Molly sighs and seems to enjoy work a bit less today. As it is with every Christmas season, there is a large influx of deaths that she can just barely keep up with. That only adds stress to her bad mood. Not only does she already miss having her friend and second goddaughter around, but she is missing her brother as well. Granted, she misses him all the time, but it’s always harder during the holidays, knowing that the Christmas season was always their favorite when they were little. Their dad had shared many different traditions with them, and when he died Molly took over as the parent since Matthew was only about ten at the time.

Matthew has been deployed for about three and a half years this time, and the constant worry really begins to nag at Molly around Christmas. Other times she can happily distract herself with work, Sherlock, and Rosie. 

As she breaks for lunch, she slips her phone out of her lab coat to check if she has any unseen messages. Her notifications show a few texts from Sherlock, but nothing else. Opening her messages, she smiles softly at the sweet texts that she received from him.

{Molly I’m BORED! When will you be home tonight? Please say early. SH}

{Molly??? Molly I need you! I’m going out of my mind with boredom! John is busy with Rosie and Greg only has stupid cases that are nothing more than a three. A THREE, MOLLY. Can you imagine a case that idiotic!? Please come home, I need you ☹ SH}

{Oh and I love you SH}

Molly giggles gently and replies to him.

{Sherlock, you know I’m not checking my phone at work until lunch. I’m slammed today, like usual in December. I’m also starving, so if you don’t mind, I’m going to get some food from the caf. I will see you around seven okay? I’m sure you can survive until then! I love you too <3 x x x Molly}

A moment later, Molly feels hands on her shoulders, and she gasps, spinning around and nearly kicking him. He grabs her leg gently and grins. “Molly, it’s me! It’s me. I’m so sorry I scared you.”

“Christ, Sherlock! You know not to sneak up on me like that! I could have hurt you.”

“I know, I’m sorry.” He cups her face and kisses her lovingly, which she eagerly returns, melting into him, needing the comfort. Sherlock almost immediately senses that there is something wrong that needs to be addressed. Pulling away, he searches her eyes. “Molly, what’s wrong? I know it’s a stressful time of year for the morgue, but I can see that it’s more than that.

Moly sighs deeply and looks down. “Same as every year. I just miss Matty. He’s the only blood relative that I have, and you know…he’s my baby brother. Yes, he may be twenty-five, but I raised him half his childhood. It’s not only that I miss him, but I- I don’t even know if he’s safe. He’s been in combat for over a year now and I’ve rarely heard from him and it’s killing me. And with the terrible record my family has of getting hurt I-…I’m so worried.” Molly tears up and hugs him tightly, sniffling.

“Ohh, Molly.” Sherlock holds her close and rubs her back comfortingly. “I should have realized that. I’m sorry.”

“It’s not your fault. It’s just…it really sucks not knowing. I just wish I could hear from him, just to make sure that he’s okay, that he will be okay. I sent out his Christmas package this morning and I probably cried in my car for fifteen minutes before I even made it into the post office. I miss him so much. I know he’s a grown man, and I know he’s taller than me, and stronger than me, and just…you know, a grown man. But to me, he’s still my baby brother, and he always will be. I don’t want him to get hurt, and I worry constantly about the worst possible thing…”

Sherlock cups her face with his large hands and strokes her tears away with his thumbs. “Molly, I know it can be easy to think of the worst possible outcome, but you shouldn’t. Matthew was trained well, right? He’s strong, and capable, and intelligent, going by everything you have told me about him.”

Molly nods softly and looks up at him. “I know that. It’s just difficult. You know how John’s sister handled him going into the military…that did not end up very well. I know they are on better terms now, which is great, but it really does take a toll on both the person that is serving, and the person left behind at home.”

“I can understand that, in a way. Can I tell you a secret, that I have never told anybody in my entire life?”

She strokes his cheek and smiles softly. “You know you can. I won’t tell a soul. Plus, you already know how good I am at keeping secrets.”

“That I do.” He smiles vulnerably, his eyes shining with trust and love. Molly can’t help but melt at the sight of the adorable crinkles on the corner of his eyes. The ones that only shine through when he’s genuine.

“Well...when I was young, around the age of seven, Mycroft went to a special boarding school. It was very prestigious, and of course he got accepted. Anyway…er…when he moved out, I…”, he trails off.

“You…what, Sherlock? You can tell me.”

“Well, at the time I suppose it was only a couple years after Eurus got taken away and my home was burned sown, and it had been a couple years that we had been living in the new home, and everything was finally beginning to feel normal again. As normal as could be expected, in my family. And then he just up and left. Mum and Dad were proud of him, but saddened to lose another child, even though they knew it wasn’t forever. And I lost my brother…or rather, he chose to leave me behind. I was furious at him for so long. There were nights I vaguely remember crying myself to sleep. I didn’t have many friends at school. Again…I suppose that was due to the trauma of losing Victor. The thing is, he knew all of that. He knew about all of it, he brainwashed me to forget, and then he left me too. Knowing everything I had already lost. I was a child. I needed him, and he left. The only time I really saw him after that was when I was a teen and he was a government intern, and he’d be dragging me out of drug dens and forcing me into rehab. Can you imagine? HE did all of that to me, and he acted like I was the crazy one. He still does.”

Molly swallows and pulls him close into her arms, stroking his hair. “Wow…we are so messed up, huh?”

Sherlock chuckles brokenly. “Yeah. I suppose that’s a good thing at this point in life though. That just means that we will be extra careful to make sure that our kids have better than we ever did.”

Turning red, Molly nods and nuzzles his nose. “That we will. Also, I believe that you and Mycroft have made a lot of progress. I hope that everything will work out with Matty too. The thing is, I have hope that everything will be alright. I’m just a worry-wart.”

Sherlock holds her close and sways gently. “I’m glad that we can trust each other like this, with our traumas, and worries. I love that we can come to each other when we are dismayed. I love you so much, Molly Hooper. My fiancée”, he grins.

“Me too. I love you so much, Sherlock. My fiancé”, she giggles softly. “Wow, fiancé. Imagine that. I’m still shocked.”

Sherlock winks and pecks her lips. “Good surprise though, right?”

“The best, of course!”

“Good. Now, how about some lunch. I believe you said something about being starving, and if I’m not mistaken, I believe the cafeteria is having grilled cheese today. One of your favorites.”

Molly smiles brightly and nods, lacing her fingers in his as they walk down the dim hallway to the elevators. “You’re my favorite.”

“You’re my favorite”, he smirks and rolls his eyes. “Clearly.”


	18. It's A Gift...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 2020 Advent Ficlet Challenge Ch 18, Day 18, Prompt 18 "Gifts"
> 
> Sherlock visits Eurus at Sherrinford to bring her gifts since she can not come home for Christmas. He also brings with him the easily deduce-able information about his newfound relationship with Molly Hooper.

Sherlock sighed softly as he gave Molly a kiss goodbye on the lips, and Rosie a small kiss to the cheek. Molly was off of work today and had been more than eager to offer to babysit Rosie for John. Especially since she knew he was going Santa Claus shopping for Rosie. Sherlock however, had a much more difficult feat to accomplish today.

Sherlock had decided to give Eurus a surprise visit at Sherrinford today. It was nearing Christmas and knowing that she could not come home for Christmas, he wanted to do something nice for her. Plus, it would be best if she deduced how his life has been going with Molly, so that she is prepared for when they have a possible child.

When he had told Molly, she was obviously concerned, but she knew that he had to do this. If not for Eurus, for himself and for their relationship. If Eurus were to be shocked at the news all at once and not slowly introduced to it, nobody knows how she would react. And that is a rocky road that nobody would want to travel down; not again.

Sherlock makes his goodbyes and contacts Mycroft to send a car to the landing pad where he will take the helicopter to Sherrinford. About an hour later, he lands on the roof of Sherrinford and goes through all the necessary security procedures.

~~~~~~~

Sherlock swipes the security badge, and the elevators open on Eurus’ level. He’s carrying a small, wrapped gift and his violin case. Playing together is still the best possible way to communicate with her. Sometimes, Sherlock is lucky to get a small smile or a nod, to let him know that she is in fact understanding what he is trying to say to her. 

Taking slow and purposeful steps toward her cell, he sees her sitting ramrod straight on the edge of her bed, in the same bleach white clothes that she’s always wearing and staring at the wall unblinkingly. It seems that she is in a thinking trance, and Sherlock gets just a small taste of what others may think of him when he goes into a similar state when he is trying to process information.

He takes a few more slow steps towards the glass and swallows, setting his violin case and her gift down next to him. “I’m here, Eurus. I thought I’d drop by…I have a gift for you. I-...I must admit it’s nothing as great as a Stradivarius, but it’s just a small token of gratitude and er...as Molly would say, Christmas cheer.”

With that, Eurus turns her head and looks straight at him, her slightly narrowed eyes glittering in the bright lights. Sherlock allows her to look over him and make her deductions before he opens his mouth to speak again. “In case you’re wondering-…actually, you...you don’t exactly have to wonder so, I should say, to confirm…yes. Molly and I have been seeing each other. In fact I-I have proposed to her. Ever since, well…you know, we have connected more than we ever had gotten the chance to before. Despite the horrible way that it happened because it was…horrible…”, he lifts a finger to make a point, scolding her a bit, “it brought us together, and I can really say that for the first time in my life, I’m truly happy. The thing is, with Molly, I don’t feel tied down or held back. It’s like we are a well-oiled machine, we work well together, and with each other, and we respect each other for our flaws and for our careers, which are both not exactly popular ones.”

Eurus gives him a knowing smirk and stands, slowly walking over to the glass. Then as if it were a near Christmas miracle, she begins to speak for the first time since she lost control.

“You do realize that it had to be done that way, don’t you?”, her eyes gleam with mischief.

“I-…”

“Not the deaths, silly. Those were just for fun but her little game...the coffin. You, smashing the coffin, nearly crying. It had to be done that way, it’s the only way it could be done, the only way you’d realize. Because you’re too stubborn.”

Sherlock smiles softly. “I know I am. So, in an unconventional way, I suppose I’m grateful that you forced me to realize. You knew before I did, I didn’t know how to handle that. Though now that she and I are happy, I need your utmost, unwavering word that you will never harm her ever again. Not physically, not mentally. Please, Eurus.”

She looks over his face. “You want a child. Funny though how you’re not worried. You may just have another me”, she smirks. “And then what?”

“Eurus”, he says warningly. “Give me your word. That you won’t hurt Molly or any children that we have.”

“Ohhh Sherlock, why would I be so clumsy?”, she smiles devilishly. “I’ll give you my word, but you need to give yours that you won’t stop visiting.”

Sherlock swallows and nods slowly. “You have my word.”

“Now, it seems you’ve brought me a gift.”

“Oh, yes. Er…yes. It’s not the most amazing but…I thought you may appreciate it.” Sherlock picks up the wrapped package and brings it over to the hatch, placing it inside and pressing the button to spin it over to her side. Eurus goes over and takes it out, scanning the frankly bright and cheery (at least for her cell) wrapping paper, which is red and gold and adorned with holly. “Eurus, just tear into it. It’s alright.”

She looks at him a bit unsure, but slowly unwraps it, keeping every bit of paper intact. A grin appears on her face when she takes out a package of multicolored hair bands, and a bright red Mooshi pillow. Sherlock smiles at her softly. I finally brought your hairbands, although I must admit, Mummy doesn’t have any anymore, so I couldn’t exactly bring hers. Also, I know your favorite color is red and pillows are pretty much the one thing you’re allowed to have so I thought it might color up your cell a bit.”

Eurus gently places her hand on the glass, staying quiet again. Sherlock moves up to the cell slowly and places his hand over hers, separated by only the glass. A sign of a shared thank you and mutual understanding. After a moment, their hands fall and make their way to their violins, beautiful melodies once again filling the dreary lower level of Sherrinford. 


	19. Just Have Faith

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 2020 Advent Ficlet Challenge Ch 19, Day 19, Prompt 19 "Faith"
> 
> Molly worries about her chances of conceiving due to her past, and she shares her worries and anxiety with Sherlock about their future as possible parents.

The sun shines brightly as droplets of crystal clear water fall from the remaining icicles on the home of Molly Hooper. Yesterday while Sherlock was busy at Sherrinford, she had called her OB-GYN for an appointment, just for a checkup and to talk to a doctor about her chances of conceiving a child.   
When Sherlock had gotten home later than night, she was already in bed but unable to sleep, restless and worried. Ever since being raped as a teen, and miscarrying her first pregnancy, she has been worried sick about whether she would be able to carry another. The knowledge that she has some scar tissue near her cervix makes her assume, as a trained doctor, that it would be more difficult. Although, those types of things impact some women a lot more than others. 

  
Sherlock had crawled into bed after freshening up and changing, pulling her close into his arms and comforting her once she told him she wanted to go for a checkup. He murmured soft encouragements into her ear and kissed her gently, letting her know that he loved her no matter what. 

  
If there is one thing he knows Molly hates to speak about, its what happened to her; and even worse than that, the loss of her son. It has haunted her since the day she lost him at only eighteen. 

Today was a new day. The sun was out, the temperature was much milder for now, and of course, she had Sherlock all to herself. He had promised her that since he spent all day away yesterday, that she would have him all to herself today. He can't help being nervous and anxious as well, but he knows that she needs support a lot more than he does. 

  
Sherlock caresses her arm tenderly as he spoons her. They had been awake for awhile, but relatively silent. He can see her mind spinning, every worry and fear etched on her face. He brings his lips to her cheek and gives it a gentle peck. 

  
"Molly...no matter what they say, I'm yours. Always. Kids or no kids. You are the only woman that I will ever want. You are the woman I want my life and my future with. You complete me in ways that I never thought possible. I love you."

  
Molly's honey brown eyes water, the rays of the sun just kissing a bit of them from the way she is facing. She slowly turns to face him and looks into his eyes. "I know, and I believe you. But I'm not just worried about disappointing you, I'm also worried about disappointing myself. I have wanted to be a mother ever since I lost my Declan...I suppose in some ways I am, but I never truly got the chance to play the role. I want the experience. And I know what I'm asking for, I know the risks and the pain, and nearly everything that could go wrong. But I want to be a mother, and...I want you to be a father. I want to give that to you, because recently you've given so much to me. And words can't truly fathom how much I love you, Sherlock. I also know that I could go to my appointment today, and I could be fine. But there's a larger chance of bad news because I've heard it before. They thought that the scarring contributed to my miscarriage the first time. Obviously I was too thin and I had a lot going on at the time too...and I've dealt with those issue. But this one won't go away. And I-...", her voice wavers, "I've done everything in my power to never remove that night...but its literally engrained inside me, it scarred me not only mentally but physically. So much that I could have trouble trying to have a child with you, and I HATE that!" Her lip trembles and tears fall down her face. 

  
Sherlock listens and nods, pulling her body close in a bear hug, and gently resting his chin atop her head. He lets her cry and get out all of her frustration, rocking her soothingly. "I understand how you must feel. But you also have to know that its not your fault, and its not something you can control. It...it just...is what it is now. You can get through this, and I'll be right by your side to help you through. And I promised before, but I will promise you again. I /will/ make you a mother. I swear on my life. With everything possible today, it will happen. If it still doesn't, there is surrogacy and adoption. You'll get your chance. I promise you. I love you too." 

  
Sherlock brings her chin up and strokes her cheek, pressing a soft kiss to her lips. When they pull back, Molly looks into his eyes and takes a deep breath, nodding. "Okay. I can do this."   
He smiles and kisses her forehead, encouraging her to have some breakfast before the appointment. 

~~~~~~~

After her checkup, the doctor had spoken with her regarding her concerns, and did express that she may have trouble conceiving. She had confirmed that Molly does have intrauterine scarring from her miscarriage, but since it isn't major, there is no way to accurately predict the percentage of chance she has. There is about a fifty-fifty chance that she won't have any issues getting pregnant, but that her concerns are warranted. 

  
Sherlock holds her hand as they stroll to Molly's car, and he squeezes it gently. "I understand why you were hesitant to tell me, because I seemed a bit too happy or eager for children before, and I'm sorry. I also realize why you were concerned about your possibility of getting pregnant the first time we slept together without protection, because you didn't exactly know how this would or wouldn't affect you. But to me, the percentage…it doesn't matter too much to me, because I love you so much. I know we will do whatever we possibly can when the time comes, if you’re up for that, and you need help conceiving. But I really don't think we should worry quite yet."

  
Molly intertwines their fingers and nods gently, letting out a breath she wasn't aware she was holding. "I did act a bit rashly...I'm just not getting any younger; neither of us are." She takes another deep, slow breath and hugs his arm as they walk. "I guess I just have to have faith. My dad would say that to me all the time. "Just have faith, Mollygirl, and the light will always be at the end of the tunnel, waiting for you". It always made me feel better, and so far I suppose its been true. Through all my worst times, there has been a light waiting for me, to help me heal. I just have to be a bit more patient. As you know, I can rush into things sometimes...", she smiles shyly. 

  
"All too well", he chuckles softly. "Your dad was right, and I'm grateful you pulled through. I have never met anyone as strong, resilient, and…absolutely awe-striking as you are. You impress me all the time."

  
Molly's cheeks flush red and she looks up at him softly. "Thank you for being one of the lights."

  
Sherlock kisses her head and smiles. "Thanks for saying that I was."

  
"You know what else I'm realizing?"

  
"What is that?"

  
"Well...if I'm to check to see if I can conceive or not normally, I assume it will take a bit of...experimenting...", she blushes and smirks softly.

  
"Ohhh...well, Doctor Hooper, is that an invite or a tease?"

  
"Mmh..both", Molly grins playfully. 

  
"Good. You know how much I love experiments. Especially those ones", he winks at her seductively, causing her pink flush to wash down her neck as he chuckles deeply. 

  
"Ugh, come on", she giggles and grabs her keys, hopping into the car. "Luckily I don't live far, and you, Mr. Holmes, promised me I'd have you all to myself today."

  
Sherlock gets in the car and smirks. "That I did, future Mrs. Holmes. That I did."


	20. As Sweet As You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 2020 Advent Ficlet Challenge Ch 20, Day 20, Prompt 20 "Sweets"
> 
> Molly sets her mind to baking for the annual Christmas party he usually hosts for their friends; Sherlock is in a bad mood until she convinces him to help and they get into a bit of silly conversation.

“Molly pleaseeee??”

“Sherlock, no.”

“Just one! Nobody would even notice!”

“I would!”

“Pleaseee”

“Sherlock, go on a case or something, I am trying to focus here!”

Molly sighs exasperatedly as her childlike beau attempted for about the hundredth time that afternoon to try some of the sweets she had made for their upcoming Christmas party. They had both decided that the extra ten minutes was worth it for their friends to go to Molly’s house instead of Baker Street, since they would have a lot more room to roam around and talk. Sherlock pouts and curls up on her sofa in his dressing gown and pajamas. He was feeling particularly lazy today and had yet to change into any real clothes. Meanwhile Molly had gotten an early start to the day and had started baking around 10am. She started off with cupcakes and brownies, and now she was on to her sugar cookies; with the recipe that she and Sherlock had perfected weeks ago before the flour incident.

She huffs softly as she kneads the giant ball of dough; shiny new cookie cutters, multi-colored frosting in piping bags, and sprinkles of all holiday shapes litter the rest of her counterspace. Glancing over at him, she can’t help but feel bad, especially if he isn’t feeling up to par today. Molly chews her lip and flattens the dough.

“Look, I know you’re not in the best mood today, but if you wanted to, you could always help me cut out the shapes and decorate them.”

Sherlock pouts. “What’s the point if I can’t eat them?”

“How about I make a special mini batch just for us, hm? How does that sound?”

He immediately perks up a bit and raises an eyebrow. “Really?”

“Yes. But you have to help me get the rest of them done and packed so they stay fresh for the party in a couple days.”

“Mhh...I suppose I can handle that.” He shuffles over in bare feet, his curls in disarray. Molly can’t help but giggle softly.

“Why don’t you go into the bathroom and wash up first. You have major bedhead too, love.”

Sherlock smiles softly as he usually does when she calls him “love”. It’s still new, and though he’d never admit it, it gives him butterflies in his stomach like the first time he laid eyes on her. “Alright, I’ll be back then.”

Molly gives him a quick smile and nods, rolling out the dough enough so that they can cut shapes into it. She starts with the snowman cookie cutter, then moves on to the Santa shaped one, the reindeer one, and finally the Christmas tree shaped cutter.

Sherlock goes into the washroom and closes the door, sighing softly. He knows that Molly doesn’t deserve to have to handle his bad mood, but he can’t help that he feels irritated for no reason. Ruffling his hair in the mirror, he combs it out and fixes it frustratingly. Once his hair is good and squared away, he washes his hands and chuckles a bit. Molly had put out a new soap from her favorite soap and perfume shop, named “Christmas Cookie”. “How relevant”, he thinks. On top of that, she had decorated the bath area with a Merry Christmas shower curtain and bathmat, and a Santa hand towel. Sherlock snorts at the gaudiness and dries his hands. At this point, he isn’t even appalled anymore, as he has grown accustomed to the very “Molly” things that she does.

He returns to the kitchen and gapes. Molly had managed to roll, cut, and place about twenty cookies on a cookie sheet in the five minutes that he had spent washing up. “Wow, you’re fast.”

She grins her beautiful smile at him and nods. “Yes, well I am fast when I’m baking a lot. I’m pretty good at it I think.”

“You are absolutely wonderful at it”, he says softly, wrapping his arms around her smaller frame from behind, and leaning his head on her shoulder. “I’m sorry about my mood…I know you don’t deserve it.”

Molly leans on him a little and turns her head to kiss his forehead. “Everyone has moods sometimes, it’s alright. It’s human, silly.”

“Ah yes, the H word…”, he smirks a bit and Molly chuckles.

“Do you want to do the cutting or the…actually why don’t you roll and cut the shapes, and I’ll decorate the ones that are baked. I feel like if you decorated, you would decorate them as murder victims, or something else crazy”, she laughs softly.

“Firstly, I am not terrible at decorating, I decorated Baker Street! Secondly, I think making the little snowmen and santas murder victims would be more of a Halloween thing, and it would probably confuse Rosie.”

“You decorated Baker Street…exactly”, she smirks. “And yeah, I guess you’re not that thick, it would take up all my red frosting to draw blood on the majority of them anyway.”

Sherlock laughs this time, nuzzling her neck. “Sometimes I wonder if we are the only couple that talks about murder and death in a completely normal, non-depressive manner. We must be, no?” he questions, moving to roll and cut the dough as instructed.

Molly joins in, giggling. “I would assume so, as it is technically very wrong and not a funny subject. Most humans dissuade others from enjoying topics regarding death and murder, Sherlock. We are the only ones who enjoy the jobs that go with either of those, so yes. We are absolutely weird, morbid, probably terrible people.”

“Damn, that H word again. Weird and morbid I can handle, but there is no way that you, Molly Hooper, have a terrible bone in your body.”

Molly’s cheeks blush slightly and her kind eyes glimmer as she looks up at him. “You’ve really got flirting down, haven’t you?”

“Mmh, you like it then?”, he smirks.

Molly rolls her eyes. “Yes, but we need to focus on our cookies! More importantly, I do, because we can’t have Santa looking evil. I can’t get his face wrong, or else I’ll scar Rosie.”

Sherlock bursts into deep, velvety laughter. “I-…I’m sorry that was just…I was imagining that, and God, I love Rosie, but I can just imagine you accidentally making a demented looking cookie and her being scared out of her wits. You’re right. Don’t mess up.”

Molly scoffs playfully and tries to concentrate. “Yeah, well you are distracting me!”

“Am not!”

“Are too! Plus, it’s hard to decorate them all perfectly.”

“They don’t have to be perfect, just edible.”

“I think we already established why they do in fact, need to be perfect, Sherlock.”

He grins and finishes cutting the last of the dough, placing the shapes on another cookie sheet. Popping the last batch into the oven, he resumes his place behind her, his arms wound around her middle, and his face nuzzling her neck and breathing her in. “They do look perfect to me, Moll.”

“Thank you, Sherlock.”

“They look sweet and delicious too.”

“Sherlock, I told you we could have some later. The last batch can be ours”, she chuckles. “I know you’re trying to compliment me to death so I’ll give you a cookie.”

“Actually, I was going to say they still aren’t as perfect, sweet, and delicious as you”, he smirks playfully.

“Sherlock!”, she squeals, her cheeks turning red.

He smirks and leans into her ear, kissing it sensually. Molly rolls her eyes and nudges him away. “You’re still not getting one, and you’re purposely distracting me. Get out of my kitchen!”, she says sternly but lightheartedly.

Sherlock groans and pouts again like a little boy, and Molly can’t help but crack a smile and shake her head at him. All of this ridiculousness in this big, tall man. Her big, tall, ridiculous man, she thinks fondly.


	21. Into The Mind, Darkly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 2020 Advent Ficlet Challenge Ch21, Day 21, Prompt 21 "Darkness"
> 
> Molly believes her reality is horribly twisted, until she realizes that it was her own inner demons.  
> (Beginning is dark, but I promise it ends well)

“I don’t love you!”, Sherlock shouted at her, not one speckle of remorse shown on his features. Molly slinks away and tears begin to fill her eyes.

“You don’t mean that. You don’t! I know you love me!”

“I do mean that”, he says menacingly, stepping closer to her until she is staring up at him, and he down at her, nearly nose to nose. “You are pathetic, weak, clingy, and worthless. How could you have possibly believed that I ever loved you??”

Molly’s lower lip trembles, and Sherlock scoffs. “Always so emotional, so weak.”

“Sherlock, stop it, it’s not funny anymore!”

“Oh, this isn’t a /game/, Molly. Not an /experiment/, nor a /case/. Just simple, blunt fact.”

Unable to stop it, hot stinging tears begin to flow down her cheeks, a red flush upon them in embarrassment and humiliation. “Sherlock…”, she whimpers. “What about our future…w-we we’re happy…I-I..I don’t understand why you’re saying these things to me.”

“What are you? Nothing more than a useless scrap of plainness. Just a mousey morgue-dweller. There’s a reason why you’re more fitted to be with the dead. Nobody alive can stand you, not even your own mother. She hated you, and everyone else hates you too. You are nothing. You shouldn’t even be alive.”

A sob escapes her as she collapses into a heap onto her sofa, curling up into the fetal position. She tries her best to drown him out, but the insults keep being hurled at her; they just keep coming. They are all feasible ones in her mind as well. For as long as she has lived, Molly Hooper has been self-conscious. It’s known that her mother was a horrible woman who did in fact hate her only daughter for no reason and would even go as far as using her as a punching bag for her frustrations on occasion. Even once her father took her away from all of that when he was relieved from the Army, the effects lingered and she was never fully confident, even in her adult life.

“Look at you! You aren’t even pretty. Not even as beautiful as a grown woman should be. Not to mention you don’t even try! You’re too skinny, your hair is boring, you’re small, your eyes don’t capture anyone’s attention, and on top of that you’re a slut for any man who even gives you a passing smile. Why the hell would you ever think I would want to waste my precious time on you, of all people!? I could have any woman I wanted at this point. Why on Earth would I choose you??”

“Please stop…”, she cries weakly. “Sherlock…I’m sorry.”

“You’re an annoyance, and a chip on my shoulder and I wish that I had never met you. You don’t make a difference in anyone’s lives. You are a wallflower. You are nothing and nobody cares about you. You’re just background noise! Pathetic, pining, people pleaser. You disgust me.”

Molly sobs into her hands, all of her insecurities exposed and used against her by the man she loved more than life itself at one point or another. “Y-You told me you loved me.”

“It was a trick. My sister had to believe that I cared or else my plan would never have worked. I don’t care about you, and I don’t love you. I never have and I never will. In fact, you’re not even a friend to me. You’re someone I knew I could use whenever I wanted. I’d say jump and every time you’d ask how high. Anything to get seconds of time in the same room with me”, he laughs darkly. “I tolerated you because I needed access to the morgue!” He begins to leave out her front door, but in a flash, she is on the ground, death-grip on his leg, sobbing and begging him not to leave.

“Please don’t leave me, please…Sherlock don’t leave me!”

Sherlock shakes her hard from his leg and sneers. “There’s a reason everyone you ever loved has left you.” With that he seems to disappear into a deep, dense fog. Molly is taken over by the current of the fog as well, struggling and sobbing all the while it consumes her.

~~~~~~~

“Molly! Molly!” Sherlock shouts and shakes her softly. “Molly, wake up!”

Molly startles awake with a strangled gasp and looks around quickly, seeing Sherlock’s concerned face. She is drenched in sweat and panicked. Sobbing hard, she clings tightly to him. Sherlock wraps his body gently around hers, holding her close. “Oh…Molly…I’m here, I’ve got you. That was a horrible nightmare, love. I’m right here…I’m not leaving, I’m here”, he murmurs soothingly into her hair.

“Y-You said you didn’t love me...y-you said horrible things”, she cries brokenly. 

Sherlock swallows hard and strokes her back soothingly. “No…I would never say that. I love you very very very much. You have brought so much light into my life, Molly. I need you, and I will always want you. I adore you.”

Her lip trembles and she looks at him, crushed. “I-I’m pathetic a-and ugly and…and nobody likes me.”

“Hey”, he says sternly and cups her face with his large hands. “Now, you listen to me. You are incredible. You’re brilliant, and beautiful, and one of the strongest women I have ever met in my entire life. You have been through so much, and I know that some of that hurt lingers. Believe me, I know. My demons can linger in my head sometimes too. But I promise you with my entire heart that I am completely and irrevocably in love with you, Moll.”

He takes her hand and strokes over the band of her engagement ring gently. “I want you to be my forever, and I don’t ever want anything else. I will never hurt you like that. Never again”, do you believe me?”

Molly sniffles and moves to wipe her face from all the tears, nodding softly. “I-I’m so sorry…i-it was so real…I thought…”, she hugs him tightly again and gently nuzzles his neck.

“Shh…it’s alright now. We’ll be alright. I’ve got you. Right now, and forever. I’ve got you.”

She looks up at him and kisses him lovingly, cupping his cheeks. Sherlock cradles her face and kisses back, smiling softly as they pull away. “I love you so much, Sherlock.”

“I love you too. Always and forever, future Doctor Molly Holmes.”

Molly smiles shyly, breaking through her sense of anxiousness and panic and cuddling into him. “I like the sound of that, and I’m sorry I woke you up.”

“You didn’t, don’t worry. How about we go and make some pancakes? I know we don’t have strawberries, but how does chocolate chip sound?”

“Oooh…”, she says softly. “That sounds good. Alright.”

Sherlock nods and helps her out of bed. “How about a shower first?”, he coos lovingly, stroking down some of her wild bedhead from thrashing around in her sleep.

Molly blushes, looking up at him. “Okay. Thank you…for…being here. Handling me like this…it’s not one of my finest hours…”

“Molly, I have bad days too, as you very well know. Plus, it’s only fair that I see the worst of you since you’ve seen the worst of me so many times. Now we can really get married”, he jokes lightly.

Chuckling softly, she moves onto her tiptoes and pecks his lips. “I love you.”

“I love you, Molly. Now let’s go have that nice shower”, he smiles and scoops her up. Molly wraps her arms around him and rests her head on his shoulder, finally relaxing into the fact that her nightmare was not her reality.


	22. Invites, Insults, and Insight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 2020 Advent Ficlet Challenge Ch 22, Day 22, Prompt 22 "Friends and Family"
> 
> Sherlock calls Mycroft and John, and Molly calls Mrs. H and Greg to invite them to Christmas Eve at Molly's house; Sherlock and Molly have another conversation about a memory and their relationship.

“Oh come on Sherlock, you can help me make a few phone calls. It’s a lot easier than sending card invites, unless you’d personally want to write and mail them all.”

Sherlock grumbles a “fine” and unplugs his mobile from the charger.

Molly smiles and pats his arm. You call John and Mycroft. I’ll call Mrs. H and Greg. Deal? It shouldn’t take too long. Just remind them that it’s at my house okay?”

Sighing softly, he nods. “Alright. But do I /have/ to call Mycroft? He never shows up anyway and he’s absolutely despicable to handle.”

Molly giggles and looks up at him from the sofa. “Sherlock, he’s your brother. You have to invite him even if he declines. It’s the polite thing to do.”

“Mollyyyy”, he whines.

“Sherlock, call! Get it over with.”

“Ughhh okayyy.”

Molly smirks softly and grabs her mobile, dialing Mrs. Hudson’s number. After a few rings, she picks up cheerily.

“Oh, Molly dear, hello!”

“Hello Martha! How are you?”

“Oh, I’ve been running around all day in the café, but it’s good for me you know, old ladies must keep moving. Once we stop, we probably won’t get going again!”, she laughs.

Molly grins softly at her crazy style of humor. “Well I’m glad you’re still as vivacious as ever. Hey, I wanted to invite you to the annual Christmas Eve party! Unfortunately for you, Sherlock and I decided to hold it at my home this year. It’s a lot roomier, and doesn’t require a deep clean with bleach”, she snorts.

Mrs. Hudson giggles. “I can save the extra pair of latex gloves I got then! I would love to come, dear. What time should I arrive, and what should I bring?”

“We’d like people to show up around 5pm. We have plenty of treats, but anything you’d like to bring is fine.”

“That sounds lovely, Molly. I’ll be there. And may I say, I am so happy for you and Sherlock. I am just...oh...I’m so thrilled that he’s come to his senses. You are too good to him, and he’s a very lucky bloke.”

Molly blushes and smiles. “Thank you, Martha. I appreciate that very much. Can’t wait to see you on Christmas Eve.”

“You as well, dear. You have a nice day now.”

“You too, goodbye Martha.” Molly hangs up and chuckles softly. She enjoys the landlady’s bubbly personality.

~~~~~~~

“Oh for God’s sake, will you just come!?”

“Why would I purposely subject myself to hours of exhausting small talk with people who are innately more stupid than me, on a holiday that I loathe for its false sense of supposed cheeriness?”

“Mycroft!”

“Sherlock. Send my regards to your little squad, but I will /politely/ decline. You may be privy to the emotional significance of the season as of late, but not all of us can be weak as you, brother mine.”

Sherlock grits his teeth. “I wasn’t exactly the one hurling up their breakfast when they couldn’t take the horrific reality of the Sherrinford problem that they themselves caused, now, was I, /blud/?”

Mycroft sneers. “Legwork isn’t my area, I use my brain, not my adrenaline.”

“No, you don’t because you’d rather sit in your stupid bloody office with elderly men who couldn’t give a damn about you, and drink whiskey alone until you tire. But you know what, /brother mine/? You’ll be doing that for the rest of your life, and one day you’ll realize that being alone really is your specialty, because not a soul in the world cares a fucking ounce about you, you prick.”

Mycroft is silent for a while. “Ahh…So…when’s the big day, then?”

“Wh-what?”

“You heard me. I’m assuming there was a reason in particular that you wanted me to show up this year, and I am assuming it has to do with a certain pathologist, does it not?”

“That has nothing to do with…with...”

“You’ve gone even softer than I thought possible, though I should have seen it coming. You always were the slow one. Your happy announcement comes with a date, no doubt. So when is it?”

“Look, why bother asking, you wouldn’t care to show up anyway.”

“Well you should know that I must, seeing if my presence isn’t noticed by Mummy, we will have bigger problems on our hands than that of your nuptials.”

Sherlock grimaces and sets his jaw. “I don’t need you there anyway. You’d probably ruin the day. Have fun dying alone and miserable, Mycroft.” Sherlock hangs up and let’s out a breath, unable to help the anger coursing through his veins. The gall of his brother, having no cares in the world. He supposes that this was the way people used to feel when they saw him, and for a moment feels guilty. Sitting on Molly’s bed softly, he rubs his face, feeling confused again, and loathing that the only one who can make him feel awful for being happy and feeling ordinary for once is Mycroft.

~~~~~~~

“Yeah, you and Sherlock have been really busy lately, it must be nice to finally take a little holiday for yourself, Greg.”

“Yeah, it’s great, it’s great, Molly. Y’know, it’s not always the easiest thing to deal with my ex-wife, but when I get to have my children for a few days, never mind a whole week, it makes it worth it because I miss them so much. I’m always afraid that she makes me out to be a bad person, or a bad father because I have a demanding job. But I love my kids more than life, and every chance I get I make sure to tell them that.”

“I’m sure you’re a wonderful father. We would love for you to bring the kids! Rosie will be here, and I’m sure she’d like a few other kids to play with.”

“Really? I’d love to come if you really don’t mind. Sophie is sixteen now, I’m not sure how much fun she’ll have but she’s a good kid. Sienna is nine, and Dylan is five, so they could probably keep Rosie occupied for a while.”

“No, we would love for all of you to come. It would be lovely to meet your kids. You talk about them a lot, and I think it’s good for them to know how hard you work. I’m sure Sherlock could concoct many stories to tell them. Hopefully at a more PG level though”, she giggles.

Greg laughs softly, “Yeah, let’s hope. Maybe he could hold Sophie’s attention long enough for her to put her phone down for five minutes. If he could do that, he’d be an angel. And that is something I thought I would never say!”

“Awww, he can be. Luckily, I’m the only one who sees that side of him most times, but I’m certainly not complaining.”

He scoffs playfully. “Oi, I’ve heard enough, Moll. I don’t need any detail. I’ll see you in a couple days!”

Molly cackles gently. “See you then. Bye, Greg”, she hangs up.

~~~~~~~

“Sherlock, how do I honestly know it will be nice this year?”

“This year? What do you mean this year? Isn’t is always nice?”

John scoffs. “You are kidding, right? Which year exactly? The one where you humiliated Molly, the ones where you didn’t show up because you were dead, the one you were so high you were in hospital, or the one you were hot on the trail of a brutal killer and got stabbed, too close to an artery for comfort, and showed up late to your own party gushing blood?”

Sherlock cringed a bit, remembering last year. “Right…okay, I get your point. But I have Molly this year, I promised I wouldn’t take a case until after the holiday and I /swear/ I will be on my best behavior. Please will you come? It’s at her house anyway.”

“Sherlock, you’re damn lucky Rosie was too young to realize what was going on last year, but she’s older now and she’s a lot more aware. No antics?”

“No antics. I promise, Rosie will be just fine, and I think I heard Molly say that Lestrade was bringing his kids, so she will get to play with them too.”

John sighs, pinching the bridge of his nose. “Alright. Alright we’ll come. But if /anything/ goes wrong, Sherlock…”

“It won’t. You have my word John. In fact I think you will be quite pleased this year.”

“Alright, well…fine. I’ll see you then. I’m sure Rosie will be thrilled to see you both.”

“I’ll be happy to see you both as well.”

“Bye, Sherlock.”

“Goodbye”, he hangs up and strolls out of the room to see Molly making dinner. It smells amazing.

Molly glances over and smiles. “Finally done chatting “Mr. I Hate Calling People”?”

Sherlock rolls his eyes and kisses her cheek. “You know how Mycroft is. Wouldn’t be Christmas unless we had a blow-out argument. So no, he’s not attending.”

“Well hey, at least you tried. You extended the olive branch, so you’re the better person for it, hm? Don’t fuss about it.” She strokes his cheek, seeing his face full of anxiety. “Sherlock?”

“Hm?”

“You are happy, right? With everything, with me? You’re not having regrets, are you?”

He looks into her eyes and cups her face, kissing her lovingly before pulling away. “Yes, you make me very happy, Molly Hooper. I have no regrets at all about you.”

“Good. Then that’s all that matters. Nobody else’s opinion really matter except ours. I love you.”

“I love you too. By the way, dinner smells incredible.”

Molly grins. “Chicken casserole.”

“The one you made before I left for Serbia?”, he questions softly.

Molly quirks an eyebrow. “Yeah…you remember that?”

Sherlock nods. “Of course I do. You took care of me at a low point in my life and made sure I had a full meal before leaving. You made an impact on me Molly. You always did. Plus, who else would have helped me detox when I was really, really at my lowest? You hated my guts when that happened, yet you still saved me. In a way, you’re my hero. Also, I’ve come to realize that you’re my family now. It feels nice.”

Molly turns deep red and smiles shyly. “Sherlock…”

“Plus, that casserole is delicious.”

She giggles and wraps her arms around him. He holds her gently and kisses her head. “I love you so much. I never thought it possible to love someone, never mind loving them with your entire being, inside and out. You changed me for the best, Molly. I can’t wait for the rest of my life with you.”

Molly tears up and looks up at him. “Oh Sherlock, that’s so sweet. I can’t either. It’ll certainly be an adventure, and I’m so ready for the ride. Also, I love that we’re family, and I agree, it feels so very nice.”

Sherlock grins and pecks her lips as the oven dings. “I’m definitely ready for this new chapter. But first, dinner”, he smirks.

Molly crinkles her nose adorably and grins. “Yesss, I’ve gotten Sherlock Holmes to grow an appetite. That may be one of my best achievements yet!”

He laughs deeply and peppers her in kisses. “I’ll set the table.”

“Ooh win number two, this night keeps getting better!”

“Mmh and it’ll get even better once we eat. More energy, more stamina, if you know what I mean”, he winks.

Molly blushes and smirks softly. “Oooh, yes please, Mr. Holmes. Then by all means, let’s eat.”


	23. The Meaning of Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 2020 Advent Ficlet Challenge Ch 23, Day 23, Prompt 23 "Love"
> 
> Sherlock and Molly talk about the love they have for each other, and Sherlock reminisces about how long he has actually loved her, despite his ignorance.

Sherlock and Molly lay back on their pillows, panting hard and flushed from head to toe. Sherlock’s hair was disheveled, and Molly had a pretty purple love bite below her collarbone. Molly holds the sheet up to her breasts, covering her body, and Sherlock pulling his half to his belly button, both of them relishing in the afterglow of their fantastic lovemaking.

Molly moans softly and rolls onto her side, looking him over with loving eyes. Sherlock reciprocates and turns towards her, smiling handsomely and reaching out to stroke her cheek. “I love you.”

“I love you”, Molly murmurs airily, scooting closer to meet him in the middle of the bed as he snakes his arms around her smaller frame. Sherlock nuzzles her neck and peppers soft kisses up in, stopping near her ear.

“Thank You.”

“For sex?”, Molly giggles. “I can assure you, it was my pleasure.”

Sherlock snorts and nudges her. “No. Well not /just/ that. Thank you for making me a better man. A good one, as Greg puts it. He’s right I suppose, I could have become as great as I wanted, but that still wouldn’t have made me a good man. But you…you, Molly Hooper, you made me a good man.”

Molly blushes softly and takes his curls, running them through her fingers gently before placing her hand on his cheek. “Sherlock I always believed that you were a good man, you were just suppressing yourself all those years and we finally know why. You were able to break out of that traumatic shell and become who you were always meant to be. All the while still being the brilliant consulting detective that London knows and loves as well.”

“You believed in me when nobody else, did. Even when I was terrible to you, even when you didn’t deserve how despicable my words were. Why?”

“I told you why…because I saw the man you were underneath all the hurt. I knew you were locking your true self inside in order to go against all those horrible criminals. I knew you were special and that if I just waited long enough, I’d get to see this side of you. Whether you wanted me like this or not, that would have been a gift enough.”

Sherlock sighs and holds her close against him. “You’re one incredible woman. One I don’t deserve but I am more than lucky to have. I have a lifetime to prove to you how lucky I consider myself to have a chance at this life with you, Molly.”

Molly kisses him passionately, bringing them back into a heated snog before they pull away for air. She murmurs. “I suppose you were right once. Damn breathing.”

Sherlock smirks and chuckles breathlessly. “Breathing’s boring. Especially when I could be snogging you instead.”

She grins and sits up softly, stretching and tousling his curls. Getting back to speaking of our lovely future together…I think we should choose a date for our wedding. Even though it’s a small one we should choose a date so we can tell everybody we want to come. Which is basically mostly people who will be attending the Christmas party.”

Sherlock sits up and nods, wrapping an arm around her as she looks at the calendar on her phone, before covering it gently. Molly furrows her brow and looks at him. “What’re you doing?”

He swallows thickly and looks like a nervous child. “Why not tomorrow? Everyone will be here, I’m sure I can get the priest you like to officiate since he knew your father. I want to marry you as soon as possible. We can have a small one, then maybe a larger wedding in the spring? That way if we have a ceremony in the spring my parents can be there, and Meena can be your bridesmaid and it can be like you dreamed. I promise. But I…I’d love to marry you as soon as I can.”

Molly tears up and puts her forehead on his. I’d love to marry you tomorrow. I’d marry you any day, Sherlock. And I think the ceremony idea for the spring sounds lovely as well. If you can get my priest to come here tomorrow, it could work.”

“Yeah??”, he beams excitedly.

“Yes”, she giggles and hugs him tightly, holding him close.

Sherlock gently strokes his fingers down her spine and breathes her in, his nose buried into the side of her neck as he holds her bare body against his. “Molly?”, he murmurs.

“Yes, Sherlock?”

“I promise I will do everything in my power to keep you safe from the risks of my profession. I promise I won’t let a hair on your head be touched or so help me I’ll go absolutely mad.”

“I know you’ll protect me Sherlock, but I can also protect myself. It comes with risk, but as I told you before, I already knew that when I fell in love with you. Besides, the benefits far outweigh the risks, every time. I’d choose you. Over and over again, I would choose you.” She brings her hands up to cradle his face, drinking in his vivid ocean whirled eyes with awe. “I’ll always choose you.”

He looks back into her warm, honey-dipped brown ones with love and smiles genuinely, knowing that he has made the right choice despite what anyone believes of him, even Mycroft. This is where he is supposed to be.

Out of all the paths his twisted life could have taken him, his trials of trauma, murder, terrorism, loneliness, frenzy, drugs, death, and losing it all, it took him to Molly Hooper. At every turn, at every point when she was needed for him even when he didn’t know it, Molly Hooper was there.

As a newbie detective, just starting off and coming off the drugs, she was there. In his most lonely times on Montague Street, even if he was an utter rude annoyance, she was there. When he met John and dove deeper, getting involved with Moriarty, she was there. When he needed to fake his death, she was the only person who could have helped him possibly pull it off successfully, and she was there. When he lost his entire identity, reputation, and friend group, she was there. When he came back from Serbia with horrific nightmares and infected whip wounds, she was there, even in the middle of the night. When John shut him out, she was there. When he was hyped up on the drugs and felt he had nowhere to turn, she was there to detox him. When John moved out and he needed another to complain to, she as there. Despite being engaged to Tom, she was there. When he was shot and in hospital, she was there, even if she believed him to be asleep. When Mary died, and he was inconsolable, she was always there; not only for him, but for John and Rosie too. When he nearly overdosed from the guilt, pain, and grief, she was there to save him again. When all of his traumas came to light in the form of Sherrinford, and she should have shut him out forever, she didn’t; she listened, and she was there.

Molly Hooper being there, led Sherlock Holmes to be here. And he wouldn’t have it any other way. Not anymore. Molly Hooper taught him the meaning of love not only in those three little words that had always been true, but in every single action she had toward him from the moment they met. That is the kind of love Sherlock Holmes needed, and the kind that Molly always deserved, and if he has to spend the rest of his life making that up to her, he is prepared to do just that. Because though he didn’t know enough to put a word to his gratefulness before, he now knows. Sherlock Holmes loves Molly Hooper, and always had deep within his heart.


	24. Merry Enough To Marry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 2020 Advent Ficlet Challenge Ch 24, Day 24, Prompt 24 (final for the challenge) "Merry Christmas"
> 
> Molly and Sherlock announce that they are having a surprise wedding ceremony during the annual Christmas Eve party with all their friends. Merriment and cheer are spread among all.

The hustle and bustle of Molly’s little home on Sunflower Lane spreads feelings of warmth and cheer throughout all of the occupants, including Sherlock Holmes. He was feeling a bit more than just cheery this particular Christmas Eve, as his impending surprise wedding spreads jitters through his tall form.

As everyone settles in, Molly pulls Sherlock aside and smiles softly. She is wearing a slightly shimmery long sleeve white dress with a red bow ties around the waist. So very Molly. Sherlock decided to wear a black suit with his white button up underneath, going for the classic look.

“I’m so nervous”, Molly chuckles softly and hugs his side. “But so incredibly happy at the same time.”

Sherlock grins down at her and pecks her lips. “Me too. I think that the one thing that can make me nervous is being this happy. I know that when we are happy, bad things tens to happen, but I would severely hope that tonight will be an exception. No matter what, I will marry you. Even if I had to drag myself up from the depths of hell, I would do so to marry you, Molly.”

She beams happily and cuddles into his side, taking in the scene in front of them. Their friends eating, drinking, and talking merrily, and the children playing in the spare room that Molly had graciously transformed into a playroom. Even Greg’s teenage daughter Sophie seems to be enjoying herself so far.

Molly looks up at him and squeezes his hand. “Shall we make our announcement now?”

He grins and nods softly. “I think now is as good a time as any, now that everyone is present. I even let my parents know today, and they understood and wished us the best. I can’t even express how thrilled they are for me, Molly. They adore you and are so incredibly glad that you’re their daughter in law.”

“I adore them as well, they’ve very sweet people and I am very lucky to be a part of your family”, Molly blushes. 

“Don’t say that yet”, he snorts. “You know how complicated we are, Moll.”

“Complicated or not, I love you, and they come with you, so I can handle it.”

Sherlock dips his head and kisses her softly, stroking her cheek. From the living room, Greg whistles and they pulls away, both of their faces slightly flushed.

Greg smirks. “Oi, get a room you two!”

Mrs. Hudson laughs and gently pats Greg’s knee. “Oh, they’re just in love. Let them be.”

John smirks at Sherlock and sips his beer.

Sherlock gently grabs Molly’s hand and pulls her into the sitting room with him. “Actually, all…Molly and I have a bit of an announcement.”

Johns eyes widen like saucers and Greg quirks an eyebrow. Mrs. Hudson sits at the edge of her seat.

Molly grins. “Well I’m not sure if any of you noticed, but…Sherlock and I are engaged!”

Everyone shouts with happiness and they talks all at once, Mrs. Hudson holding Molly’s hand and admiring her ring. Sherlock pipes up and grins. “That’s not all! We actually…have a priest coming in a little while, and we are having a private wedding tonight, right here. With all of you.”

John stands up and claps his back, muttering “wows” and ”oh my Gods”. Greg wraps Sherlock in a hug and claps his back as well, congratulating him and telling him “finally!”

Martha hugs Molly close. “Ohhh darling…I am so so excited for you two! I’m so glad Sherlock has someone like you who can tame him. I’m just so thrilled for you, dear.”

“Thank you, Martha. I’m so excited that this is actually happening.”

They mingle for a while, John and Greg making sure that the children have everything they need so that they won’t be disruptive to the ceremony. Once the priest arrives, everyone takes a seat, all smiles as they get started.

Father O’Connolly smiles and greets everyone, then begins the ceremony. He says a few readings and Sherlock and Molly grin at one another, holding each other’s hands. Soon it come to say vows and they blush.

"William and Margaret, have you come here to enter into Marriage without coercion, freely and wholeheartedly? Are you prepared, as you follow the path of Marriage, to love and honor each other for as long as you both shall live? Are you prepared to accept children lovingly from God and to bring them up according to the law of Christ and his Church?"

They smile softly at one another and answer in unison, “I am.”

“Alright then, William, repeat after me.”

Sherlock tries his best not to cringe at his given name, and nods at the priest.

Father O’Connolly directs him what to say and he eagerly repeats, looking directly into Molly’s eyes. “I, William, take you, Margaret, to be my lawful wife, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, until death do us part.”

Molly grins and the priest asks the same of her, to which she happily obliges. “I, Margaret, take you, William, for my lawful husband, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, until death do us part.”

Father O’Connolly smiles. “Do you have the rings to exchange?”

They nod and Mrs. Hudson hands them each the other’s wedding band. The priest directs them what to say and Sherlock takes Molly’s left hand with his right, gently slipping off her engagement ring and lipping on her wedding band, following by the engagement ring again. “With this ring, I thee wed.”

Molly bites her lip cutely, attempting to contain her large grin. She gently takes his left hand in hers and slips the silver band onto his finger carefully. “With this ring, I thee wed.”

Father O’Connolly grins. “You may kiss the bride.”

Everyone whoops and cheers and Sherlock pulls Molly against him, dipping her exaggeratedly and chuckles, kissing her deeply. Molly giggles and eagerly kisses back, wrapping her arms around Sherlock’s neck. Their friends’ cheers quickly turn into laughs and Sherlock gently helps Molly upright again. They hold hands and bow in front of their friends, eliciting more clapping. Molly hugs Sherlock tightly, and he holds her close, kissing her ear. “Doctor Molly Holmes…that has the most delectable ring to it.”

Molly tears up with pure joy, stroking his cheek. “My husband…wow.”

“My wife”, Sherlock murmurs softly as well. It was then that Molly could have sworn she saw tears in his eyes as well. This moment was precious, and sharing it with their closest friends was even more special than Molly ever could have believed when she looked up to see just how genuinely happy they were for both of them.

It hasn’t been since her father’s final day that Molly has felt this loved, and not once has she felt this kind of love. The kind of love that Sherlock and Molly share not only feels warm, but strong, enduring, and all-consuming.

This was definitely their most favorite Christmas Eve of both of their lives.


	25. Holmes For Christmas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 2020 Advent Ficlet Challenge Continuation by me. Christmas Day!
> 
> Newlyweds Mr. & Dr. Holmes go to Sherlock's parents house for Christmas. Molly is eagerly and optimistically accepted into the family, but with a new family comes words of truth. Some truths connect Violet and Molly in ways even Mycroft and Sherlock didn't know about their own mother.

“Ohh Sherlock, I can’t tell you how happy it makes my heart to see you in love. Though I must admit, knowing it were between you and Mykey, I had a feeling it would be you. She is absolutely lovely, just a real sweetheart.” Violet Joy Holmes smiles happily at her youngest son, her eyes sparkling with joy.

Sherlock smiles slightly and nods. “Yes, she is mother. She can also handle me too, which says a lot about her character. She’s sweet but she’s also tough. One of the strongest women I’ll ever know. You’d never believe all the heartache she has been through in her life and has overcome, she astounds me with her strength and her love every day.”

His mother squeezes his shoulder gently, knowing her son doesn’t like hugging much. “Sherlock, I’m just glad that you are happy. I know you’ve struggled with many, many things for as long as I can remember and I’m just so relieved that everything is out in the open for us all, and that you can finally get past the worst times and get right into the best times of your life. You deserve to be more carefree. Not careless of course, but carefree, at least for a little bit. I know you love your job, and I would never tell you to give it up, as I am sure Molly wouldn’t either, but just take it easy for a little while. It will do wonders for your marriage and for Molly. She’ll appreciate the attention.”

Sherlock chuckles a bit. “Alright, Mum. I’ll take it easy for a bit. I was planning on doing so anyway. So, is my marriage enough of a Christmas gift for you?”, he smirks.

“Oh…oh der boy, of course it is! I’m absolutely thrilled!”, she squeals happily. “Although, telling your father and I that we were right about you all along would be a special treat as well, hmm?”

Rolling his eyes, Sherlock gently hugs her. “Okay, okay…”, he takes a deep breath and pulls way, looking down at her. “You and Dad were right. I /may/ just be more functional than Mycroft.”

“Oh you! Be nice, it’s Christmas.”, his mother gently slaps his chest and shakes her head but smirks a bit.

“Ah, yes…Christmas. Let’s hope this year goes better than every other year, shall we?”

Molly enters the kitchen and smiles shyly. “I should hope you think it’s better.” Turning towards Sherlock’s mother, she smiles beautifully. “Mrs. Holmes, thank you so much for hosting. Your home is absolutely lovely. I’m also so grateful for your acceptance. I’m sure it’s no secret how long I have loved your son, and how many trials and tribulations we have been through, both good and bad, so knowing that you genuinely accept me into your family is one of the best feelings in the world. Thank you.”

Violet tears up and gently cups Molly’s cheek. “Sweetheart, you have no idea how thankful Benjamin and I are for Sherlock to have found his common sense and returned your feelings. You absolutely deserve him, and he deserves you. I must say, and I hope you don’t take this the wrong way, but you are the most adorably morbid couple I have ever seen. I say that with love and gratitude. Also, of course you are family, so please, call me Mummy. As you well know, I am unable to have much of a relationship with my own daughter, so I am ecstatic to have a woman as lovely as yourself for a daughter in law. I just love that you love our little boy.”

“Mum!”, Sherlock groans a bit and Molly giggles. “Come on, Sherlock. That’s so sweet’, she nudges him.

As they re-join Mycroft and Benjamin in the sitting room, his father pipes up. “Sherlock, it’s a shame John and Rosie couldn’t come this year. It’s always a joy seeing a child on Christmas. Mycroft rolls his eyes and takes a gulp of his whiskey, staying as quiet as possible.

“Yes, well apparently, he is on good terms with his sister this year, but I don’t expect it to last long; it never does. So I’m sure they will be here next year, Dad.”

“Sherlock”, Molly scolds him a bit.

“What? It’s true. They fight constantly and it’s very spotty when they get along anyway.”

“That doesn’t mean it’s right to assume ill will in the future.”

Sherlock shrugs and takes a sip of his scotch, and Molly, her wine. “Maybe so, but unfortunately it doesn’t make it any less true.”

Benjamin chuckles and Violet gently takes his hand nodding at him knowingly.

“What?”, Molly and Sherlock ask in unison, and Mycroft grunts in annoyance at their blatant obliviousness and his parent’s obvious PDA.

“Nothing, you just sound like an old married couple”, his father laughs fondly. Sherlock blushes and clears his throat and Molly giggles a bit.

“Yes, I suppose we do.”

“It’s always a blessing to see little Rosie here, and I’d love to see them on Christmas in the future but maybe there will be another child or two attending at some point as well…” Violet interjects with an optimistic high-pitched lilt in her voice.

“Mother!” Sherlock rubs his face. “Let’s not rush Molly, alright? I can assure you that we are discussing everything couples discuss as a couple. But our decisions will be our decisions, okay? Please don’t put her on the spot.”

His Mum looks at him tenderly and smiles gently, nodding. “Of course. Molly, I am sorry for assuming. I applaud Sherlock for protecting your privacy as well; I know I’m not obliged to your private life; I just get a bit excited. It’s just a bit apparent that you two will be the only other married couple in my family and well…you can imagine my hopes for you two. But I know my hopes do not have to be your reality and I accept that. I did not mean to pry, but I have a bad habit of doing so.”

Mycroft grimaces in disgust by all the sentimentality, but keeps his mouth shut to spare another Christmas from turning into an intellectual tongue lashing between brothers. Sherlock pops a mini spinach popover into his mouth and places a hand on Molly’s protectively.

Molly blushes a bit and squeezes his hand. “Believe me, I know you don’t intend to assume. I can assure you that I would absolutely love for you two to be grandparents one day. And I also know that I’m pretty quickly nearing an advanced maternal age. If I can have children, Sherlock and I would like to eventually. I have…” Molly pauses to collect her wording, chewing her lip. Sherlock looks at her and murmurs that she does not have to keep speaking if she doesn’t wish to. Molly waves him off gently and sighs. “I have um…I have been pregnant before; when I was eighteen. Um…I was assaulted, and I got pregnant. At the time I was taking care of my little brother because my father had died and he was all we had so, I had to be the adult. However, long story shortened…I wasn’t very healthy physically or mentally after losing my Dad and after my ordeal, so I miscarried. I did plan on keeping my son, it was a boy. I was going to name him Declan after my Dad’s middle name. Erm…anyway, conceiving may or may not be challenging due to um…internal scarring, and so it’s a game of chance really. But we do both hope it’s possible. I have wanted to be a mother since I was young. I wanted to be the type of mother that mine never was. Another quite long, unhappy story but…I do wish for it to be so one day if it can be.”

Violet tears up and hugs her tightly and comfortingly. “Dear…I am so sorry...I never would’ve said anything…” Molly sniffles a bit and hugs back.

“No, no don’t be. Family should know about each other. I don’t have a lot of happy memories from my past, but I suppose it’s good to know that I have a family now that I feel I can speak freely in front of.”

Violet nods and takes her hands. “If it gives you any hope, I miscarried a few years before I had Sherlock and then Eurus. It was an early one though, wasn’t sure of the sex. The doctors told me something nearly identical to you. Sometimes you really don’t know. I have a massive amount of hope that it will happen for you. If anybody deserves that gift, it’s you, Molly. I also believe that your little boy up in heaven will help it happen. Because I believe in my heart that he knows how much you loved him, and that you are meant to be a mother.”

A few tears fall down Molly’s cheeks and she nods graciously. “Thank you.”

Sherlock and Mycroft both look puzzled, having no idea about their mother’s miscarriage. Though it does account for the larger gap between Mycroft and Sherlock, they suppose. Sherlock stands up and wraps an arm around Molly’s waist, drawing her close as she leans on him a bit. Violet moves into the kitchen and takes a red velvet cake out of the refrigerator, smiling softly.

“How about some dessert with some eggnog? I’m sure that will lighten everyone’s spirits! Then Sherlock can grace us with some beautiful Christmas carols on his violin”, Benjamin quips, as he helps his wife with the cake through the open kitchen door.

Molly dabs her eyes dry and returns their kind smiles. “That sounds lovely. Doesn’t it, Sherlock?”

Sherlock looks into her eyes, knowing that Molly’s heart aches to speak about her late son, but knowing that she also wants to get into the Christmas spirit as best as she can today. He kisses her softly and strokes her cheek, eliciting a disgusted groan from Mycroft in the background, causing both Molly and Sherlock to smirk softly at one another. “Yes, Moll. I suppose it does sound quite lovely. As long as you are okay?”, his voice lowers as he questions.

“I’ll be okay, I promise.” Molly squeezes his hand and then kisses it lightly, as to not smudge lipstick on his skin. “Now let’s go have some cake and nog, and then we can give out our real gifts, hm?”

Sherlock agrees, following Molly into the kitchen. His heart is full for what seems like the first Christmas ever that he can remember.


	26. New Year, New Titles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's New Year's Eve and Sherlock and Molly celebrate together; they discuss their past; Molly gives him some celebratory news

Molly laughs uncontrollably as Sherlock chases her around the house. “Sherlock no! I’m ticklish!!”

Sherlock snorts and smirks devilishly, finally catching up to her and scooping her into his arms. This makes her squeal in joy and excitement, giggling as she wraps her arms around his neck. “Okay, okay, no more tickling!”, he chuckles deeply and carries her over to the sofa. Sitting down, he remains holding her close in his arms, cuddling her as they begin to flip channels.

Molly grins and kisses his cheek. She’s wearing blue plaid pajama pants, an oversized white tee, and her dark rimmed glasses. He hair is down around her shoulders. Sherlock is also in comfy clothes; grey sweatpants and a blue tee. “I’m glad we could both have a lazy day and enjoy New Year’s Eve together. I’m especially looking forward to my midnight kiss this year”, she beams.

“Oh, are you now?”, he smiles handsomely and kisses her cheek back. “I’m sure you’ve had one before though. I haven’t.”

“No, I actually haven’t. Usually my boyfriends would all break up with me long before New Year’s. So I guess this is something super special that we can both share. Our first New Year’s Eve midnight kiss.”

“Well then I am looking forward to it as well, Mrs. Holmes.”

Molly smiles brightly and nuzzles his neck, breathing him in. “Have I mentioned just how much I love being your wife?”

“Mhh, once or twice. Have I mentioned how much I love being your husband?”

“Mhm, on many an occasion, Mr. Holmes.”

“I really love you, Molly. I just want to say /again/, how sorry I am for being so foolish all those years…for...for…”, he sighs and trails off.

“Sherlock, I know. I forgive you and we are in a very good place now. That’s all that matters. I really love you too.”

“But that’s just the thing, Moll. You have loved me for so long openly. You have helped me, aided me, guided me, and grounded me. Even when I was at my most vulnerable and had absolutely nobody to lean on, I did, because I had you. And for so many years I took advantage of having you a part of my life. I began to just expect that you would always be here. When I came back from being…dead…and you were engaged, I really felt an entire part of myself break. I tried to ignore it at the time, which was my next mistake, but I ignored how much I loved you. I ignored it because I selfishly thought that keeping you safe from me and everything I come with was a lot better than succumbing to you, and getting you hurt. But I realize now that friends and love…they do in fact protect people. Not isolation. And I just need you to know how much of an impact you made on me, even in the times I was a total asshole to you and did not deserve you in any respect. I may be a famous detective with an international reputation, but I’ve realized something lately. There would be no Sherlock Holmes today, without Molly Hooper. You were a constant force of tenderness, and you legitimately saved my life on at least three occasions; two of those unfortunately being my own fault with…recreation…but regardless of how angry you were, you brought me back to health anyway. You did things for me that nobody else would, not even John at times. I truly would not be here without you, and I can never repay you for that. In the same way that I can never repay Mary for it. I’ve never considered myself special enough to save, and to this day I will never be able to repay either of those debts, Molly. I never deserved any of you saving me, but yet you all did…I was the fool that got myself into those situations, but you, and John, and Mary…you saved me anyway. I don’t think I’ll ever understand why, because I was a horrid person back then, and I didn’t deserve it.”

Molly tears up a bit and plays with his fingers. “Sherlock you did deserve it, because if you didn’t, there would be no future for you, or for us. You deserved it because everyone makes mistakes, and everyone has times where they are very flawed. Everyone has a bad year or two, or more. I know better than anyone how much life can drain you and beat you down to your worst. Despite everything you have acted as, or been called, or tried to be, you are still human. I still love you, and I always will. I don’t ever regret helping you or saving you. I could always tell when it was serious because I could see genuine fear and worry in your eyes. I always knew when you were acting versus when you were not, even if I didn’t let on that I knew. Those times…I hated seeing you so scared. I knew you’d pull the tough act after the fact; you did have a reputation to uphold. When you came back from Serbia…after the kiss we shared before you left, and then being engaged to Tom for while…when I saw you, all my feelings came back to me like a tsunami. They just washed back over me. When you came to my house the next day and asked me to clean your horrible whip and chain wounds, I was so heartbroken for you...I know you probably noticed me crying. Nobody deserved that, not even at your worst could you have deserved that. Your pain, and then John being angry at you, and just knowing that you did it for your friends and how selfless all of that situation was on your part…I felt for you. I think was the moment I knew that my feelings for you would never ever leave again.

The thing was, when you were gone, I did genuinely fall for Tom, and our relationship was nice. I didn’t want to let that go so easily, because…well…you know how much I wanted a future with someone, and maybe a family. But after John and Mary’s wedding, and seeing how happy and blissful they were, I knew that I would never feel that way with Tom. I just wouldn’t, and it would be a charade, which was not fair to either him or myself. Whether you would ever love me or not…I couldn’t ruin his life. So I took a leap of faith by breaking it off with him. I knew I’d never truly get over you, and I was slowly going to make peace with that. Then for awhile everything was just a mess. Rosie was born and Mary died, and John was a wreck, and you…you were on death’s door with all the drugs. Between taking care of Rosie and making sure John didn’t do anything he regret, I detoxed you, because I wasn’t going to let you die too. Of course I didn’t do much of a great job with John since I had to basically stitch you from his punches. Another thing you didn’t deserve but um…that was a bad time for everyone.

My entire point is that you have been through hell, Sherlock. The depths of hell could easily compare to some of the shit you’ve been dragged through, and I’m so sorry for that. So yes, despite your flaws I always would be there for you, because you needed that. No matter my feelings, you were my friend. I wasn’t going to let you die out of spite. You were never meant to die, because we were meant to find our way to each other. To right now. And I couldn’t be more thankful for that.”

Sherlock wraps his arms around her and nuzzles her neck quietly. “Those scars on my back are hideous…” Molly strokes his curls soothingly. “They’re battle scars, and you survived. That’s all that matters”, she whispers quietly and hold him. After a few moments just relishing in their silent togetherness, Sherlock lifts his head and cups her face, kissing her tenderly yet powerfully, pouring all the passion he has ever felt into it. Molly gasps a bit in surprise, but quickly settles into it, brushing her tongue against his softly.

Only once the need for oxygen is dire do they pull away, breathless and flushed. Sherlock is the one to speak first. “It’s…outstanding how you have no idea how utterly incredible you are. You are so selfless and loving, and…and…I just love you so much.”

Molly grins cutely and gently puts her forehead on his, her eyes gazing into his. “Thank you for appreciating me. I love you more than anything, and as I said before, I can’t believe we’ve made it to this point. I never even imagined that it would happen for real and I’m over the moon in love with you, especially now. You’re the best man I know, Sherlock.”

Sherlock smiles and kisses her softly. “Mm…well you may love me a little more when I tell you they have an open delivery slot for Chinese takeaway.”

Molly gasps and beams. “Yes, finally! Hurry up and order, hurry!”, she giggles. “They’re always super busy on New Years Eve, so I am sure it will take awhile to get here anyway.”

He nods and orders all of their favorites quickly, his thumbs flying across his screen. Molly hugs his arm and finds an interesting true crime show for them to watch. Once the food was ordered, they get cozy and watch telly. Sherlock, in classic style, gets a bit too interested in it and begins deducing all of the ways the murder could have taken place. Molly laughs a bit and rolls her eyes, used to this by now. During the times that he is quiet however, she just gazes at his facial features and not only how handsome he is, but how invested he gets in things that he genuinely cares about. She slowly interlocks their fingers, and he glances over at her. “Molly? What’s wrong?”

“Wrong? Nothing. Nothing’s wrong.”

He kisses her temple and holds her close. “Are you sure? You look worried.”

“No..no...just…adoring you”, she chuckles lightly.

“Mhm...okay, whatever you say.”

Hours later they are cartons deep into Chinese food and battling to see whose deductions are better on another crime show. Once that one ends, it’s nearly time for the New Year’s countdown. Molly hops off the sofa. “I’ll be right back.”

“Okay”, he shrugs.

Molly returns a few minutes later and she’s wearing a sweatshirt. She settles back in and looks at him.

“Molly, why are you acting so weird?”

“Me? I’m not.”

“You are.”

“Not.”

“Am. Come on, just tell me.”

“Alright…”, she sighs and blushes, looking up at him. “Well you know how I said that you were the best man that I know?”

“Yes…why, do you want to take it back? Because I’d get that”, he laughs.

“No!! Shhh stop that. No…you are the best man I know, but you’re also the best husband. I mean that with all my heart.”

Sherlock blushes and looks at her lovingly. “I know you do...”

Molly takes a deep breath and chews her lip. “Erm...well…”, she hesitates a bit. On the TV the New Years countdown starts and chanting is heard in the background.

Ten…nine…eight…seven…

“I think you will also make the best daddy.”

Six…five…four…

“Wh-what?”, Sherlock stares at her for a moment as she takes out a little white onesie from the pocket of her sweatshirt, and a pregnancy stick that is positive. The onesie says, “Daddy’s Junior Consulting Detective.” Sherlock tears up and reads it. “Molly are…are you…!?”

Three…two…one…

“Yes…I’m pregnant, Sherlock”, she tears up and beams.

“Happy New Year!!!”, the TV howls.

“Oh my God, we’re having a baby!” Sherlock leans forward and kisses her deeply and slowly, cupping her face. Molly pulls away after a moment, sniffling. Sherlock strokes her tears away.

“Ohh Molls, I’m thrilled. Really, I’m so so happy.”

“I-I didn’t know if it was too soon, and I was so nervous and you never deduced it, so I wasn’t even sure if I was until I took three tests and…I am. I’m so happy too”, she cries softly with joy.

Sherlock hugs her tightly and murmurs into her ear gently. “I guess our wish lists do come true after all. This is going to be the best year ever.”

Molly giggles. “And I guess a New Year’s kiss isn’t the only special thing we will share.”

He grins and kisses her again, eager for the future that awaits them and their little family.


End file.
